Taking His Life Away
by MollyBear
Summary: Hermione Granger is having horrible dreams about the death of a certain student. After finding an unlikely mentor she learns the terrible truth. These are not dreams. They are visions of the future. A future, no matter how terrible, she can never change.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine. Bummer.**

**AN: So here's the prologue to this story. It's very different to what I normally write but I'm trying to branch out, lol. I hope this tweaks your interest. I'm pretty excited to continue to write this. I'm not really stuck on the name of it yet. It might change if I can think of something better. Anyway, hope you all like it. Reviews would be greatly appreciate. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_She knew she was dreaming the nightmare again. She knew the images around her were merely figments of her overactive mind. She knew no one was hurt and no one was dead. But the dream was so vivid, so heartbreakingly real, that she knew deep down in her heart that even if it wasn't actually happening now, it was going to happen in reality and there was nothing she could do to stop it._

_She was in a cold graveyard. There was a Cup, a trophy of some kind off to her right. Behind her was a grave stone with the name Tom Riddle carved into its surface. In front of her, facing towards her, were two boys. One had a familiar shock of messy black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar. He was older than he was supposed to be. Over a year. The second was unfamiliar to her. His grey eyes, confused and afraid, held her own. He stood protectively over the first boy who was now clutching his scar in agony._

_She tore her gaze off them and turned around as the older boy shouted something at a hunched figure that was slowly approaching them. Then she heard the coldest and most terrifying voice she ever heard._

_"Kill the spare."_

_There was a flash of green light. It soared over her shoulder and she watch, horrified as it hit the grey-eyed boy._

_"Cedric!" The younger one called out._

_She gasped. He was dead. His grey eyes held nothing but the cold blackness of death._

_No. She thought to herself. __Not him. Not again. Why can't I ever stop this?_

* * *

Hermione Granger woke with a gasp as she wrenched herself out of the dream. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she pushed back her Gryffindor styled hangings, thankful for the silencing charm she used, and went to the bathroom.

She splashed cold water on her face and began to analyze the nightmare. She'd been having it every night for the past two weeks. Something was definitely wrong.

It was the same every time. The same graveyard, the same tombstone, the same people were always there. And in every dream _he _died. In every stupid dream Cedric Diggory died.

But why him? She asked herself for the thousandth time. She barely knew him.

She sighed as she glanced at her watch. It was three o'clock in the morning. She rubbed her eyes wearily. She was so tired. These dreams had been keeping her up all night every since they began.

She quietly got back into bed, pulled her hangings closed and performed the silencing charm again. Hermione closed her eyes, praying that the nightmare would stay away.


	2. Library Run In

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of it. Not even Cedric Diggory.**

**AN: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh and by the way. Hermione is in her third year in this story. So i suppose that means the Cedric is in his fifth. You're probably thinking "no duh, genius" lol. I'll stop now.**

* * *

Chapter One: Library Run-in

When Hermione awoke, once more with a gasp, she discovered that she only slept for three hours. Sighing and grumbling to herself, she decided she might as well start her day.

She threw her covers off and proceeded to shower, attempt to tame her hair and dress in a pair of comfortable jeans and a white t-shirt. Since it was Saturday she didn't need to bother with her uniform. All that only took up about 30 minutes, which left her too much time to herself and her thoughts.

Ignoring the welcoming couch by the fireplace, Hermione headed out the portrait hole, only vaguely wondering if it was too early for students to be out.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing up at this hour, child?" Asked the Fat Lady.

Hermione shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." She confessed. "Will I be in trouble for being out so early?"

The Fat Lady shook her head. "Heaven's no, my dear. They've never made a rule for being out in the corridors too early." She laughed. "I don't suppose anyone thought to make one."

Hermione smiled at the Lady and bid her goodbye.

Not really having any destination in mind, she let her feet take her wherever the deemed appropriate. After about 10 minutes of thoughtless wandering she found herself in front of the Library.

For the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione was slightly wary of the Library. It was true that she loved knowledge, but was there such a thing as too much knowledge? She knew she had to find out the truth behind her dreams, but part of her was afraid to know.

Taking a deep breath she pushed open the massive doors, walked inside and made her way over to the section on dreams.

She didn't find much at first. Only a few older additions of the Divination book she had now and others on how to remember your dreams.

"Don't need those." She muttered.

Finally she found one that looked promising. Dreaming the Future by I.M Blind. Ignoring the ironic name of the author, she pulled the old dusty tomb from its place on the shelf and found an excluded table far back in the Library.

Hermione flipped through the book not finding anything that related to what she was dreaming. The entire book droned on about stupid mundane dreams and their meanings. Such as if you dream of Hippogriffs then you will break both your legs in a horrible pogo accident.

"Do Wizards even know what pogo's are?" She asked out loud.

Great. Now she was talking to herself. Why not add Psychosis to her sleep deprivation. It would certainly make her the life of the party.

"_What party?"_ Her mind asked her.

"The one that I'm throwing for myself." She muttered.

_"Multiple Personality Disorder much?" _Her brain asked sarcastically.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" She demanded.

_"Need I remind you that YOU are carrying on this conversation?"_

"Great. Now I'm being corrected by myself. Can things get any worse?" She asked.

_"How about the fact that the entire time you have been talking to yourself, someone has been standing right behind you?"_

"NO!" She gasped and jumped out of her seat, only to find herself staring into the grey eyes from her dream.

_"Now, you're in trouble." _ Her brain said smugly.

"Shut-up." She muttered.

Cedric raised his eyebrows at her.

"Are you quite all right?" He asked her in an amused tone.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to push the dream to the back of her mind.

"Er...yes. I'm perfectly peachy." She answered him.

"_Peachy?!" _ Her mind raged. _"Peachy?! What are you? 85?!"_

She ignored her brains ramblings.

"Peachy?" He asked her.

"Yes. You know, like hunky dory."

Her brain stopped its 'peachy' spiel in shock.

_"Oh God. You did NOT just say hunky dory." _It groaned.

She decided to ask the confused Hufflepuff for confirmation.

"Did I just say hunky dory?" She queried.

He looked at her as if she were mad.

"Erm...yeah...you did."

She sighed. "I thought as much. Can we just start this conversation over?"

Cedric laughed. "No problem. Should you go back to talking to yourself or should we just go from your startled 'NO' of realization?

She glared at him. "Let's go from the 'No' shall we?"

He grinned at her.

"Are you quite all right?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank-you."

Cedric shook his head at her. "Granger, you are a strange one. I think that crash we had the first day back addled your brains."

"Crash...? Oh. Right. Thanks for reminding me." She said in an annoyed tone of voice.

On the first day of classes she and Cedric smacked into each other as Hermione was racing to her class.

"The first time we met." He said with false sentimentalism.

"And unfortunately not the last." She mumbled.

"Ouch, Granger. That hurt. Much more than having The Standard Book of Spells hit me in the face."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

He grinned again.

_"Bloody hell, he has a nice smile. Correction all of him is nice."_ Her mind interjected.

"Stop it!" She hissed as Cedric moved past her to sit on the other side of her table.

"What are you doing?" She blurted out.

_"Smooth move." Her brain said dryly._

"Normal people call it sitting down. Care to try it Granger?" He said waving at her toppled chair.

With a scowl she pickup her chair and sat with a huff.

Cedric was smirking now. "Have I got your knickers in a knot?"

_"You've got that and more knotted up you gorgeous, unbelievably HOT-"_

Hermione cleared her throat again interrupting her brains commentary once more.

"No, you don't actually. And besides you have no business in my knickers."

Cedric snorted and Hermione's brain went mad.

_"Of all stupid, idiotic, moronic things to say. No WONDER he thinks you're bleeding crazy."  
_

She tried in vain to save herself. "I...er...I didn't mean...oh forget it." She said, dejectedly.

Cedric chuckled. "Having rough morning are we? And it's only 7:00am. Will you survive the rest of the day?"

"Probably not." She yawned.

_"That's attractive."_ Her brain snapped.

"You look tired." He told her.

"Wow, you really have a way with the ladies, Diggory." Hermione told him.

He smiled at her. "Seriously though. You look really tired. Sleeping trouble?"

"Er...you could say that." She said.

"What's keeping you up?"

"School work, mostly." Hermione lied. "I've taken on a lot this year."

"Aren't you only in your third year?"

She nodded, desperately wishing he'd change the subject.

He was quiet for a moment.

"What are you reading? Something for school?" He asked, finally.

Damn. Anything but that.

He picked it up. "Dreaming the Future? Are you in Divination, then?"

"Yes!" She said hurriedly, snatching onto the lie. "It's for Divination."

He flipped through the book. "You do realize this book is a load of rubbish, right?

"Yes." She said thickly. "I know."

_"Oh bleeding hell. Don't start to cry. It's just a dream remember? He's alive and well. He's sitting right in front of you, his beautiful lungs breathing in air. And yes, his lungs are beautiful before you ask!"_

"Hey." He said softly, noticing the tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

Hermione shook her head hastily. "It's nothing. I'm fine, really. Just tired."

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep." He said concerned.

"Yeah, I guess I probably should." Hermione said, standing up. "Thanks Cedric."

"Anytime, Granger. Sweet dreams."

"I certainly hope so." She whispered.

And before her courage deserted her, she quickly kissed him on the cheek and all but ran from the Library.


	3. A Friend in the Forest

**Disclaimer: It's the same old story. I don't own anything.**

**AN: A thank you goes out to McFressie and Marbleandtoast for reviewing. Thanks a bunch! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry if it's a little slow right now. I promise the story will pick up soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated if you have the time.**

* * *

Hermione was once again in the Library in the very early morning hours. It was so early, in fact, that she had to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak. He didn't know she had it but Hermione figured that Harry wouldn't mind.

A week had pass since Hermione had spoken to Cedric in the Library and the dreams still continued. She was thinking back, trying to remember the first time she had the dream.

"It was the first day we had classes. I'm sure of it."She muttered to herself. What had happened that day? Nothing out of the ordinary. True she was almost late for Charms after her collision with Cedric-

She stopped. That was the first time she ever had any contact with the Hufflepuff.

"No. That can't be true." She said out loud.

She thought back over her two previous years at Hogwarts. But there was nothing. Until that day, when she crashed into him, she had had no interactions with Cedric Diggory whatsoever. Not even a friendly hello in the corridor.

"So why is this happening now?" She asked.

She looked down at her recently acquired book on dreams and slammed it shut.

This was insane. The dreams mean nothing. How could they? She didn't believe in any kind of fortune telling. The future was full of so many infinite possibilities that it was impossible for someone to predict it.

So why, when she looked at Cedric, did she feel like someone was using the Cruciatus Curse on her heart? Why, when she locked eyes with him, did she want to cry? Why, when she was around him, did she feel like her world was coming to an end?

Why?Why?WHY?!

Hermione groaned and let her head fall to the table with a painful thump. There were far too many questions and far too few answers. She didn't like that at all. Whenever there was a question Hermione Granger could find the answer to it. Sometimes it was a challenge but she loved it. So now, with so many questions and no answers being found, she felt as if she were losing her mind.

"Bloody. Sodding. Hell." She grumbled punctuating each word by thumping her head on the desk.

"Who's there?!" Came the voice of an extremely irate Filtch.

"Bugger!" Hermione hissed as she hastily grabbed her book and threw the cloak around herself.

"Ah ha!" Cried Filtch as he jumped around the corner, only to find the area unoccupied.

He scowled. "One of these days..." He muttered. "One of these days..." His voice trailed off as he exited the Library.

Hermione let out the breath that she had been holding. That was way too close. Every night Filtch would somehow know that someone was in the Library and he always came close to catching her.

"Bloody wanker." She muttered darkly.

_Watch your mouth._ Her brain snapped.

"Great. I'm talking to myself again. Fan-freaking-tastic." She groused.

Not wanting to continue her frivolous search for a useful book, but also not wanting to return to bed, Hermione decided to rebel even more and go outside for some fresh air.

She carefully made her way out of the castle. Thankfully only coming across two prefects who seemed more interested in shoving their tongues down each others throats than doing any actual patrolling , Hermione made it out the Entrance Doors without incident.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, she began wandering aimlessly on the grounds.

For the first 20 minutes Hermione paid absolutely no attention to where she was going. It was only when she was surrounded by trees did she come to a sudden halt.

"How in the name of Merlin did I end up in the Forest?" She asked slightly exasperated.

"Who's there?" Came a sharp male voice.

Hermione froze. Who the hell would be out here at this time of night?

"I know that you are there." Came the voice again. "I can smell you."

She gulped. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Show yourself!" The voice commanded and suddenly a centaur burst through the trees.

Hermione gasped. She knew this one. It was the centaur that rescued Harry in their first year. Firenze. That was his name. She was sure of it.

"I warn you. I am armed. Come out and no one has to be harmed."

Hermione's heart began to pound as she saw the bow and arrow Firenze had in his possession and the furious look in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered as she lifted the cloak off her body. "It's only me."

Firenze's eyes soften as he took in her trembling form.

He lowered the bow. "You are a student from the school?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"What are you doing out here, child? It is not safe."

"I-I'm sorry." She said again. "I only left the castle to get some fresh air. I didn't even notice I was in the forest until now."

"You look familiar." He stated now.

"We met briefly in my first year. You saved Harry from You-Know-Who. Well I suppose it was really Quirrell. Apparently You-Know-Who's face was stuck in the back of his head. Which must have been very uncomfortable for both parties, I mean-

"Hush, young one." Firenze chuckled. "I remember now."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry."

"What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger. You're Firenze, right?"

"Correct and why, may I ask, did you need fresh air at this time of night?"

"Nightmares." Hermione told him. She didn't know why she was being honest with him. Perhaps he could help her. Centaurs were creatures of great wisdom and they did dabble in Divination. She decided to ask for his aid. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"These dreams I've been having...they're very disturbing and I was just wondering if it is possible for someone, who isn't a Seer, to have dreams about the future?."

Firenze looked at her sadly. "It is indeed possible, Miss. Granger."

Her heart stopped. "Oh." She breathed.

"Will you tell me about them?"

Hermione nodded and described her nightmare to the Centaur.

"And it is the same every night? Not one single detail out of place?" He asked her once she was finished.

"It's exactly the same every time." She whispered.

Firenze was silent for a moment as he considered something.

"I need you to come with me." He said after a moment.

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Where?"

"I am going to take you to a Centaur Council. I believe your dream is one of the most important predictions in the life of the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One? Do you mean Harry?"

"I have no time for explanations, little one. Come, climb on my back." He told her as he crouched down new a fallen tree.

Too astounded to do anything else, Hermione obeyed Firenze and scrambled onto his back.

"Are you secure?" He asked her.

"Yes." She squeaked.

"Do not worry, child. No harm will come to you tonight."

And with that Firenze sprang into motion and plunged deep into the trees.


	4. Dreadful Discoveries

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine...can I just have Cedric Diggory at least? Please?**

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this but writers block is the worst curse in the world! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you all think of it. And thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me.**

* * *

"_I have no time for explanations, little one. Come, climb on my back." He told her as he crouched down new a fallen tree._

_Too astounded to do anything else, Hermione obeyed Firenze and scrambled onto his back._

_"Are you secure?" He asked her._

_"Yes." She squeaked._

_"Do not worry, child. No harm will come to you tonight."_

_And with that Firenze sprang into motion and plunged deep into the trees._

* * *

Chapter Three: Dreadful Discoveries

Hermione clung desperately to Firenze as he raced through the forest. Branches whipped passed her head and leaves tangled themselves in her hair. She could barely see a thing. During the fleeting moments when she actually allowed herself open her eyes all see could see was the soft white moonlight streaming through the thick canopy of trees.

After what felt like hours, but in reality it was only 30 minutes, Firenze burst out into a clearing full of various centaurs.

The reaction to her presence was instantaneous.

"Firenze!" Shouted a furious voice. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Firenze held up a hand motioning for silence. "Peace, Bane. The child is here for a very important reason."

"There is no reason important enough for a human to be brought here. Especially a child." Bane sneered.

In spite of the circumstances Hermione felt extremely annoyed with the irate centaur. Calling her a child and insulting her race? Given the short fuse that Hermione was on her first words to Bane were excusable.

"Listen here, you!" She snapped. "It's not like I particularly want to be here surrounded by your 'I'm so much better than you attitude!' Apparently I'm here to help you with some Chosen One, but if you're going to be so ungrateful than I shall just leave you to your own devices!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, girl! I ought to-" Bane started.

"ENOUGH!" Firenze roared. "Bane you must look past your prejudices and listen. This young human has had a vision concerning the Chosen One."All the centaurs in the cleaning began whispering and muttering to each other.

"Tell us, child." An older centaur with kind eyes said to Hermione. "Tell us of your vision."

"It's just a _dream." _ Hermione implored. "But I'll tell you anyway."

She went on to describe her dream in great detail, not leaving a single thing out.

"And it is the same every time?" The older one asked now.

Hermione sighed. "Yes. As I told Firenze, not one thing about the dream changes."

The clearing was silent for a moment.

"I believe Hermione is a Death Seer." Firenze said finally.

"It would explain much...when did you start having these visions?" The kind eyed centaur asked her.

"On the first night back at Hogwarts..."She trailed off, reluctant to reveal the rest.

" Is there something else?"

She sighed again. "That was the first day I ever had any contact with Cedric." The centaurs looked confused at the name and Hermione said angrily. "The boy who dies every time?" She snapped.

Comprehension dawned on all their faces.

"She is a Death Seer." Bane said with distaste.

"I've never heard of a Death Seer before." Hermione admitted. "Not that I believe in this kind of rubbish, but what is a Death Seer?"

The centaurs exchanged what seemed to be uncomfortable looks.

"I think it is time to take you back to your school." Firenze said finally.

"Why?" She demanded. "I want to know more. This Chosen One. Do you think it's Harry?"

"We've talked enough for one night, Hermione." Firenze said firmly. "Come. I will take you back."

"Fine." Hermione said, climbing on his back again. "But I want answers eventually."

The older centaur nodded at her. "Of course. The next Council is in three days. You may come back then and we will answer your questions."

"Thank-you." Hermione told him with sincerity.

"Are you ready?" Firenze asked her.

"Yee haw." She replied dully, then at his questioning stare she said, "Er...yes. I'm ready."

"Hold on." He told her. He, then reared up and took off into the trees, leaving the clearing and the worried looks of the Council behind.

Firenze took Hermione to the very edge of the forest before he let her down.

"Thank-you for coming tonight." He told her.

Hermione nodded, then said, "I'm not a Seer, Firenze. I don't believe in that sort of thing. Plus, I've never had any kind of vision in my life. Divination is just a bunch of rubbish. In fact my Professor in the subject-"

"Tell me something, Hermione." Firenze interrupted. "Are you a Muggle Born?"

Slightly shocked by the subject change she merely nodded.

"Did you believe in magic before you came to Hogwarts?" He asked now.

"No, of course not. I had to see it to believe it."

Firenze looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm afraid is will be the same with your visions. You will have to see them come true for you to believe it."

Hermione gasped as tears sprung to her eyes. "Cedric Diggory is _not_ going to die." She whispered furiously.

Firenze placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm very sorry, Hermione, but yes...he is."

And with that he turned around and was lost to the darkness of the forest

Hermione was in a daze as she threw the cloak around herself and trekked towards the Library. She figured there had to be something about these Death Seers there somewhere.

She looked at her watch and gasped as she saw the time. Six in the morning. She'd been out in the forest almost for the whole bloody night.

"No sleep again." She thought wearily as she tugged the cloak off and stuffed it in her bag.

Hermione entered the library just as Madame Pince was opening it up for the day.

"Why in the name of leather bound books are you here at this hour, Miss. Granger?" She asked.

Hermione blushed slightly. "I'm an early riser." She said before she made her way over to the Divination section.

"Looking for something in particular?" The old librarian asked her after a few minutes of browsing the shelves.

"Erm...a book on the different types of Seers." Hermione told her. "Do you have anything like that?"

"Yes...as a matter a fact I have just the thing." Madame Pince mumbled as her eyes travelled among various book titles. "Ah ha! Here you go, Miss. Granger." She said handing her a large book entitled, Seeing the Seer in You: How to Determine Your Seer Type.

"Thank-you." Hermione said taking the book.

"You're very welcome. Do try to take care of it won't you?"

Hermione smiled. She was the only student that Madame Pince was even remotely kind to. "Of course."

Hermione then made her way to the most secluded part of the library and examined the absurd book.

Even though she didn't believe in this ridiculousness, the centaurs absolutely seemed to. Hermione figured it would be best to try to understand their beliefs, even though she didn't share them herself.

She browsed the table of contents and found a small chapter on death seers. She eagerly flipped through the pages until she found the one the chapter started on and began to read.

_Death Seers, _the book claimed,_ are the rarest and arguably the most tragic of all the types of Seers in the magical world. Death Seers, as the name suggests, see the deaths of certain people. These people are usually the ones with the most horrific and untimely deaths. Commonly the person is young, too young to be dying in such a way. It is also common for the death to be a murder. It is not yet knows why, exactly Death Seers only see these certain deaths or what triggers the visions. Many scholars believe the visions are triggered by physical contact. That is to say, until the Seer touches or comes in contact with the person whose death they will foresee, the visions will not occur. _

_As the author stated before Death Seers are the most tragic of their breed. Many at first would believe that their visions are a warning and by seeing these deaths, they are meant to stop them. It is quite unfortunate that this is not the truth. The deaths that they see are unavoidable. In fact it is believed that it is up to the Death Seers to ensure the death of the individual in their visions. That isn't to say that the Death Seers kill the person themselves, but rather they must see that the death happens and are forbidden to stop it in any way. In the past Death Seers have tried to stop their visions but none have succeeded and the consequences , given out by the Fates were very severe. It is always better for the Death Seer to let the events of the death unfold and they must never tell anyone of their visions, especially the person who is in their vision. In fact, it is encouraged that the Death Seer not have any more contact with said person..._

Hermione stopped reading because the pages had become too burly. She rubbed the tears from her eyes, furiously.

This is what those over grown horses wanted her to do?! They wanted her to make sure that Cedric Diggory dies? How could they believe in something so terrible? How could they think she was capable of such a thing?

"It's a good thing I don't believe in any of this stupidity." She said angrily to herself.

"Are you talking to yourself again, Granger?" Asked an amused voice from behind her.

Hermione gasped, frighten, as she whirled around to see none other than Cedric Diggory himself, smiling at her.

"Stop that!" She demanded, trying to calm her rapid pulse.

He laughed. "Sorry, Granger, I didn't mean to scare you to death."

"You didn't scare me, Diggory, you just...caught me by surprise."

"Oh is that what they're calling it these days?" He asked her as he sat at her table.

"Shut up." She muttered.

Cedric just grinned at her then began to examine her book.

"Divination, again Granger? I thought you didn't believe in this sort of thing? I mean death seers?" He asked chuckling as he read the passage that she just finished. "It's nonsense."

"I know that." She snapped. "But I am taking the course, Diggory, so that means that I need to read the materials that go along with it. It's called being a good student. Ever hear of it?"

Cedric raised his eyebrows at her, clearly very amused. "You're just a little bit sensitive aren't you?"

Hermione glared at him.

"I am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Honestly Diggory, are you always this childish?" Hermione demanded.

Cedric shrugged. "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "Boys."

As he laughed again his eyes lit up delightedly and Hermione was forcibly reminded of the dead, dull look of his eyes from her dream and lost herself in the image.

"Hey." Cedric said, bringing her back to reality. "Why are you crying?"

Startled, Hermione touched her face only to find it wet with silent tears.

"Oh!" She said unsure of what to say. "I-it's nothing! Really." She told him as she hastily brushed then away. "I'm fine."

"For Merlin's sake Granger, it's kind of obvious that you're not."

She sighed. "It's..." Maybe she should do it. Maybe she should just tell him about her dreams. "It's Harry." Or not.

"Potter? Why? Did he do something?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm just worried about him. Sirius Black is out to get him you know."

Cedric nodded, understandingly. "Yeah, Professor Dumbledore told all the Prefects about that. But you should worry so much. Potter's safe in Hogwarts."

"I know. But he's my best friend and besides, someone has to watch over him." She joked. "He's a bloody danger magnet."

"Being his best friend kind of makes you one too doesn't it?" He asked her.

"I suppose it does...why?"

"Well...who's going to watch over you?"

"I all ready told you. I'm fine. I don't need anyone to look after me."

Cedric grinned at her. "I know you can take care of yourself, Granger, but you don't have to burden all your worries about Harry alone. You are allowed to talk about it, you know."

"Maybe." She said quietly. She sniffed again as she tried to hold more tears at bay.

"You're allowed to cry too." He winked at her. "I won't tell a soul. You have my word as a Hufflepuff."

"Can I take your word seriously?"

Cedric pretended to look offended. "Well, of course you can, Granger! Hufflepuff's are all about loyalty remember? I'm insulted you'd ever question my word. Highly insulted. In fact, I don't think I can ever forgive you."

Hermione, forced back a smile. "Oh whatever will I do without your forgiveness, Cedric? Surly there is something that I can do?"

"There is only one thing that you can do that will make me forgive you." He said in his most serious voice.

"And what pray tell is that?"

"Smile for me, Granger. Then all will be forgiven."

Hermione was unable to stop the smile that crept onto her face.

"There. Was that so hard?" He asked her as he brushed away the few tears that still lingered on her cheek.

"No...I suppose not."

"Anytime you need to talk, Granger, I'll listen."

"Thanks." She said as she got to her feet. "I should go though. Gotta make sure Harry and Ron don't sleep through lunch."

Cedric looked at his watch. "It's not even nine yet, Granger."

"Have you ever tried waking up two grumpy adolescence boys? I should get an award of special services to the school for even attempting it."

He laughed at her joke. "Not morning people I take it?"

"If it wasn't for breakfast I don't think Ron would know what a sunrise is."

He chuckled. "All right. You better go wake the children." He teased.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Cedric." She said softly.

"Anytime." He told her giving her a comforting hug. "I'll see you around."

As Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room her stomach and heart were twisting in knots.

What was she supposed to do? The centaurs expected her to ensure the death of his amazing person. How could she even pretend to go along with something like that?

And what if...what if her visions were real? What if she really was a Death Seer?

Hermione shook herself for being ridiculous. It was insane to think that she had a vision of the future.

But even if against all known fact and reason, even against everything she believed, her visions were real and Cedric was going to die, there was no way she could sit back and let it happen. No one controlled what she could do. And if Cedric Diggory was going to die, she was going to do everything in her power to stop it.

"But what about the Fates?" He brain asked.

The Fates? The Fates be damned. She thought as a slightly terrifying grin graced her lips. The Fates never met Hermione Jean Granger.


	5. The Weight of the World

**Disclaimer: Seriously, this is making me depressed. I don't own it.**

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It really means the world to me. BTW, has anyone had trouble getting emails from this site? Because I'm not getting any notifications from anything. It's kinda driving me insane! lol. Anyway, hope you all find this chapter interesting. Cedric isn't in it. (Hides from angry readers) But I promise he will make an appearance in the next chapter! Happy reading!**

* * *

Three days had passed since Hermione's first meeting with the Centaurs and she was now making her way down to the forest, covered in Harry's invisibility cloak. To say she was furious was an understatement. The discovery of what the Centaurs wanted her to do sent Hermione into such a rage even Harry and Ron had noticed something was amiss with her.

"They've got a lot of explaining to do." She muttered to herself as she made her way through the tangle of trees and bushes.

A few minutes into the forest she yanked the cloak off as she saw Firenze emerge from the gloom.

"Welcome back, young one. The council has all ready begun. We must make haste."

Without a word to Firenze, Hermione climbed onto his back and secured herself.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered curtly.

Firenze's eyebrows furrowed. "What's troubling you?"

"You'll find out with everyone else." She told him coldly.

Looking ashamed, Firenze said, "I understand." And he galloped off into the night.

It didn't seem to take as long to get to the Centaur's clearing, for before Hermione knew it Firenze was telling her to climb down.

She entered the clearing, head held high.

"So nice of you to grace us with your presence, Miss. Granger." Bane said in an unfriendly voice.

Hermione glared at him. "It's not like I have a choice, apparently."

"I believe she has done some research on Death Seers." Firenze informed the herd.

"Ah...that is...unfortunate." Said the kind eyed Centaur from the previous night.

"But not unexpected." Said another. "It's only natural she would be curious since the death she has seen involves a student."

"Yes, the boy might be an acquaintance of hers." Another voice chimed in.

"Or a friend of a friend."

"Perhaps she should integrate herself in the boy's life. Become close to him so she can influence his decisions."

"Yes. She'll need to get to know this other human in order to ensure this all goes to plan."

"Of course. The dead child is going to need to trust her." Bane added.

The group of centaurs continued this frame of discussion until Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. Referring to Cedric as 'the boy', 'the other human' and 'the dead child' made her so angry she could hardly see straight.

"His name is Cedric Diggory." She said getting louder with each word.

"What was that, young one?" A centaur asked her.

"I said his name is Cedric Diggory! Not the boy, not the other human, not the dead child!" She shouted. "My God, listen to yourselves! This is someone's life we're talking about here! A life that you all believe will be cut short. A life you want ME to end! A life I happen to care about. Cedric Diggory is one of the kindest, most thoughtful and giving people I have ever met! And you're all talking about him like he's some equation in your Arithmancy problem!" Tears of rage were forming in her eyes and spilt out onto her cheeks."To be willing to throw away his life like its yesterday's garbage is unthinkable. I won't stand here and let you talk about him like he doesn't matter. He's going to _die._ You lot should have the decency to respect that! You all make me sick! This whole idea of Death Seers and what they do is disgusting! I will not be a part of this foolishness! There is nothing that any of you can say that will make me go along with your madness." With that she turned on her heel and made to leave the clearing until Firenze said something that made her stop in her tracks and her blood run cold.

"Harry Potter is going to die."

The clearing was complete devoid of sound. All that could be heard was the wind playing with the numerous branches that swayed all around them.

Finally, Hermione slowly turned around and asked in a deadly whispered. "What did you just say?"

"This is not information I wanted to share with you, little one." Firenze said sadness obvious in his voice. He came up to Hermione and knelt before her so he could look into her eyes. "If Cedric Diggory doesn't die that night in the graveyard, then Harry Potter will."

Hermione shook her head. "No. You're lying."

"I do not lie, Miss. Granger. Harry is the Chosen One. And for the Chosen One to truly fulfill his destiny sacrifices must be made. Hermione you must believe me. If the Chosen One dies, then so do the rest of us."

"It can't be. I don't believe in destiny or prophecy. You can't expect me to believe that just because one person doesn't die another person will."

"It is the balance of life, Hermione. One life instead of the other. It must come to be that one life is extinguished that night. No matter what you do if Cedric doesn't die in the graveyard, Harry will. So you have a choice. One life for the thousands of others that Harry, as the Chosen One, will save."

"You can't ask me to choose something like that. I'm...I'm barely 14 years old. I can't make a decision that not even Dumbledore could."

Firenze gave her a sad smile. "I know you will do what's right in the end, Miss. Granger."

"How?" She whispered.

"Because I have faith in you, young one."

She snorted. "You have faith that I'm going to kill someone. How nice." Hermione said in a voice the chilled the air.

Firenze sighed. "I'd forgotten how emotional human females can be." He murmured to the sky. The Centaur looked back down at her. "This situation, whether you like it or not, rests on your shoulders, Hermione. The fate of many is in your capable hands...but come, I believe you have had enough thrown at you for one night. It's time I take you back."

Hermione merely nodded, not really hearing what Firenze was saying as one of the Centaurs gently lifted her onto Firenze's back. She never registered the ride through the thick trees. She barely noticed as she climbed down from Firenze at the edge of the forest. She didn't acknowledge him as he bid her goodbye. As if in a trance she wrapped herself in the invisibility cloak and stumbled through the Castle towards the Gryffindor common room. It was only when she was in front of the Fat Lady did she come out of her stupor.

"Vestri metus ero notus" She muttered the password to the Fat Lady.

"Huh?" The portrait snorted, jerking awake. "Who's there?" She demanded.

Hermione sighed as she pulled of the cloak. "Just me, Lady."

"Oh, out a little late, aren't we?"

"Can't sleep."

The Fat Lady actually looked concerned. "You seem to have a lot of trouble sleeping, dear. Perhaps you should see the nurse."

"I'll go tomorrow. But I should go in before someone comes and sees me. You won't say anything will you?"

"No, dear, I won't. But get some help with your sleeping problem. A girl your age needs a good night sleep."

Hermione nodded. "I know. Thank-you."

The portrait opened and Hermione was about to step in until a thought hit her.

"Lady?" She asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"What's your name?"

The Fat Lady looked shocked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well...it's just everyone calls you the Fat Lady, which I think is very rude. I was just wondering what your real name was."

"Oh...well...no one has ever asked me that before..." She said obviously pleased she was finally being asked. "My name is Lady Isabelle, Hermione."

"That's a pretty name." Hermione told her. "Good night, then, Lady Isabelle."

The portrait gave Hermione a huge smile. "Good night to you as well, Hermione. Sweet dreams."

Hermione nodded at her and headed inside.

"There you are!" Harry said as she entered the Common Room. "I've been worried about you."

"Worried about me?" She asked. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno you've been acting out-of-sorts lately. I was just wondering if everything was all right."

Hermione was touched. "You stayed up all night to ask me if I was okay?"

Harry looked embarrassed. "Well...you ARE my friend, Hermione. Friends worry about each other. You of all people know that." He teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's because my best friends are trouble magnets and need constant supervision." She informed him as she gave him his cloak back.

Harry grinned at her. "Seriously though," he said, smile fading. "Is everything okay? You seem so tired lately."

"I'm fine, Harry, really." She assured him. "I've just taken on a lot of extra work this year. Maybe too much. But I'll be okay. I've got more than enough time to get everything done."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"All right. But...you know...if you need to...er...ever talk or something...I'm...umm...here..." He muttered uncomfortably.

Hermione couldn't help but giggled at his discomfort. "Thank-you, Harry."

Harry just grunted in response.

She rolled her eyes. "Good night, then." Hermione said heading for the Girl's Dorm.

"Oh wait!" Harry called. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" She asked turning from the stairs to face him.

"Professor Lupin wants us to face a Boggart for class credit. You know, since we didn't get the chance to before."

"Oh. When did he want us to do that?"

"Well I did mine earlier today. You'll have to talk to him at breakfast tomorrow."

"Right. Thanks for the message, Harry. Good night."

"Good night, Hermione. See you in the morning."

A few minutes later as Hermione settled in to her bed she wondered vaguely what shape her Boggart would take and grimaced as she remembered what Ron said it would be.

"I'm not that obsessed with my grades." She muttered before she preformed _Silencio_ on her curtains.

Little did she know what exactly her Boggart form would reveal.

* * *

**AN: Dun Dun Duuuun! lol. Sorry, I'm a little loopy from my cold medicine. I've got a stuffed up nose and a very annoying cough so my friend force fed me cough syrup, yuck! Oh and for those of you who are wondering the password mean "You're fear will be known" in english. I'm going to try to leave hints in the different passwords I use in this story, to maybe give you an idea of what's to come. They won't all be so obvious, lol. Hopefully...maybe...who knows...bloody cough medicine. They really need to make cough syrup taste better. I've been sitting here making strange faces trying to get rid of the taste and my dog, Molly, keeps looking at me like "what the hell?" I suppose i would too if I were her. Poor dog. Wow, I've really gone on way to long in this athors note. i doubt anybody is reading it anymore. Is anyone still reading? HELLO?! Well, i suppose you can't really answer now can you? Merlin, I've lost my mind. Oh speaking of Merlin, I said "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" at work yesterday and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Well more crazy than usual anyway. Has anyone else ever done that? Used a Harry Potter reference in the real world? Okay, I'll stop now. Molly, wants me to feed her. Reviews are love! Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	6. A Fear Brought to Life

**Disclaimer: As always it's not mine. Excuse me while I go curl up in a corner and cry.**

**AN: Wow, I can't believe I'm updating so fast. Sometimes being sick rocks. I'm being forced into bed rest by my caring friends so I have nothing else to do but write! Which I love doing anyway so I'm not complaining! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Hermione lay awake in a cold sweat. It was 5:30 in the morning and she had just woken up from her nightmare. Tears still dripped from her eyes as she tried to push back the image of Cedric's dead, dull eyes from her mind.

"I'm so sick of this." She said aloud.

She lay in bed for a while pondering her situation. Even though she was quite adamant in her disbelief when speaking to the Centaurs, and even with herself with her internal arguments, Hermione knew deep down that her dreams were the real deal, as Muggles would say. She supposed she always knew on some sub-conscious level, but was too afraid, too skeptical to admit it.

But why? She asked. Why Cedric? Why does he have to die? What _person_, for lack of a better word, decided that he _had _to die?

_The Fates chose him. _Her mind reminded her.

"Well the Fates can kiss my arse." She muttered. "I don't care what anyone says. I'm going to save Cedric and Harry is not going to die because of it."

With that frame of mind she got ready for the day and made her way down to the unoccupied Common Room.

Glancing at her watch it told her the time was 6:15. Figuring it wasn't too, too early she decided to go for a walk to calm her mind.

"Up early again I see." The Lady's portrait said. "And after being out late last night."

"Er…yes. I'm afraid so. I'm going to speak with Madame Pomfrey today. Hopefully she can make me a potion to help me sleep."

"Good, dear. I worry about you. Sleep deprivation can really do a lot of harm to people." She warned.

"I know. I'll see you later, Lady Isabelle." Hermione said with a wave.

"Have a nice morning, Hermione."

Alone again, Hermione's thoughts seemed to have a life of their own. Her heart and her brain seemed to be fighting a continuous battle. Her brain, using logic, told her that she should let events unfold and that she shouldn't interfere in any way. It also told her to stay away from Cedric.

_A friendship with him will only hurt you. _Her brain said coldly.

Her heart was arguing the complete opposite. It told her to do everything in her power to stop Cedric from dying. It scolded her for even contemplating non-interference. It also said she should become friends with Cedric.

**_You all ready are friends with him. Besides if you can't save him it's up to you to make sure he's happy._**

Hermione leaned against a wall, face buried in her hands. It was all too much. She was far too young to be caught up in a mess like this. Though, she supposed, she wouldn't wish this on anyone else.

She pressed her knuckles into her eyes to stop the fresh flow of tears that threaten to escape and took a deep shuddering breath. Crying wasn't going to help. She had to be strong if she was going to survive this. But the little girl in her wanted so desperately to curl up under the covers and cry like she had when she was young. She wanted her parents to come in and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wanted her mother to sing her a song while her father rubbed her back as she fell asleep.

_Well __that not going to happen._ Her brain snapped. _Get a hold of yourself, Granger. Your tears aren't going to fix anything and neither are your parents. _

"I know." She whispered, quietly to herself.

Pulling herself together, Hermione banished thoughts of her parents and their comfort. She was alone in this. She had to get used to it.

"Hermione?" Said a familiar male voice. "Are you okay?"

She removed her hands from her eyes and looked into the sparkling gray of Cedric's.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yeah…I'm fine. Just…experiencing some nostalgia. I just remembered how much I miss my parents."

Cedric nodded, understandingly. "It's hard, sometimes, being so far from home."

"Yes, it is. But then I think of the family I've made here and I don't miss them so much."

He smiled at her. "Where are you off to so early in the morning?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No where, really. Just wandering mostly."

"Care to wander with me while I finish my rounds? I'll be done just as breakfast starts, so we can go to the Great Hall when I'm finished."

Hermione's brain and heart were both suddenly shouting at her.

_No!"_ Her brain said forcefully. _"Don't go with him. You'll only be making things worse for yourself in the end!"_

"_**Go with him, Hermione."**_ Her heart said a little more gently. _**"Hold on to and take advantage of the time you have left with him."**_

She smiled at him. "I'm love to join you."

"Very well, then. My lady." He said extending his arm to her.

She giggled. "Good sir." She replied as she looped her arm through his.

As the traversed the halls of Hogwarts the pair discussed many things. Cedric asked about her Muggle upbringing, being curious about it. He told her that he was talking Muggle Studies and found it to be very interesting. Hermione told him bits and pieces of her childhood. She described her parents' occupation in great detail after Cedric inquired about fillings.

"So they seriously fill your teeth in with metal?" He asked stunned.

Hermione laughed. "That's the easiest way to put it. Though some people opt for gold fillings."

Cedric shook his head but laughed along with her.

"I just don't understand how Muggles live without magic." He commented after she told him about the time her house lost power for over a week.

Hermione shrugged. "They can't miss what they never had. I didn't know about magic until I got my letter so I never gave my way of life a second thought."

He grinned at her. "Good point."

"So what are your parents like?" She asked now.

He went on to describe his mother and father as warm, loving, supportive people.

"My Dad's a little too supportive, if you know what I mean. He's really proud of me, even though I got sorted into Hufflepuff."

"What? What on earth is wrong with that?" Hermione demanded.

"Don't get me wrong, Granger, I love my house. I'm proud to be a Hufflepuff, but my Dad, you see, was a Gryffindor. And my Mum was a Ravenclaw. So he was positive it would be either of those. He never exactly hid is amusement towards Hufflepuff before I started at Hogwarts." Cedric shrugged. "Anyway, my dad got over it eventually. He said a House had to be great if I got sorted into it." He flushed slightly when he said this.

"Still," Hermione said. "It's better than Slytherin."

He laughed. "That's what I said."

"What about your mum? Was she okay with it?"

He nodded. "My mum believes everyone is equal. Even though she came from a pure blood family she never bought into the higher status that comes with it. Apparently that makes her a disgrace to her family because they disowned her when she married my dad."

"Lovely." Hermione commented dryly.

For the rest of their wanderings they talked about school and their friends and began discussing the first Hogsmeade visit as they entered the, nearly vacated, Great Hall.

"It's your first time going right?" He asked.

"Yes." Hermione said as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. "I can't wait to go."

"Want a tour guide for your visit?" He asked as he sat with her.

Hermione looked at him slightly shocked. Not only had he basically asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him but he was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Er…you do realize what table you just sat at right?"

Cedric grinned at her. "'Course I do, Granger. I thought you be all for House unity."

"Oh…well I suppose I am. But I just don't know about everyone else." She told him as students walking by stared at them incredulously.

"Ignore them." He said. "They just aren't evolved as you and I are." Cedric said jokingly.

"Right." Hermione said with a snort.

"So, do you want a guide for the trip then?" He asked again.

"Are you offering your services?"

"I just might be."

"Hmmm….and just what do these services entail?"

"Well, they'll naturally be narrated with all the local information and lore on the different sites. A trip to Honeydukes is a must as well as a call to The Three Broomstick for some butterbeer. After that the itinerary is open to suggestion."

"That sounds…perfect." She said grinning at him.

Cedric's lips turned up into a warm smile. "It's a date then."

Hermione was shocked at the word 'date' but was pleased nonetheless.

"It's a date." She said in a soft voice.

Cedric was about to say something else when one of his mates called to him.

He chuckled nervously. "I better go. If I don't see you before this weekend I'll meet you in the Great Hall at 10 on Saturday, okay?"

"Okay, see you, Cedric."

"Not if I see you first, Granger." He said with a wink.

Only when he was gone did Hermione remember she had to speak with Professor Lupin. She made her way quickly up to the staff table.

"Professor Lupin?" She called once she reached him.

"Ah yes, Hermione. Harry relayed the message did he?"

"Yes, sir. When can I face the Boggart?"

"Why don't we go now? You still have an hour before class I believe. Is that all right?"

"Yes sir. That would be fine with me."

"Very well. Follow me, Miss. Granger. I have one in my office."

"Where did you find another Boggart?" Hermione asked him once they left the Great Hall.

"The Headmaster found it in his sock drawer of all places. He knew I was teaching the third years about them and brought it to me." Lupin explained as he unlocked the door to his office.

"His sock drawer?" She asked faintly.

Lupin chuckled. "The Headmaster always has an amusing story or two to tell. It doesn't surprise me in the least."

Hermione smiled at the professor description of Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore is a very interesting character." She laughed. "I think I'd enjoy a conversation with him."

"Oh he's always up for talking to his students." Lupin told her as he moved to stand next to a massive, shaking wardrobe. "I'm sure he loved to indulge you."

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's in there, then?"

Lupin nodded. "Do you want me to go over the spell again?"

"No, that's okay. I read up on it the other night."

He smiled at her. "Of course. I expected nothing less." She blushed at his comment. "Whenever you are ready."

Hermione closed her eyes and readied herself. She repeated the spell a few times in her head and prepared herself to see a few things she knew she was afraid of.

"_Merlin don't let it be about homework."_ She prayed silently. _"Please don't make me be THAT obsessed."_

She opened her eyes and nodded at Lupin. "I'm ready."

When Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe, she gasped loudy and dropped her wand. Nothing could have prepared her for the form the Boggart took. To her absolute horror and to Lupin's wide eyed shock the dead body of Cedric Diggory toppled out of the wardrobe.


	7. A Much Needed Ally

**Disclaimer: Sigh...here we go again. Nope. It's not mine.**

**AN: Woot! Another update! I loved the response I had from the last chapter and I didn't want to leave you guys in suspence. As always I thank all those who reviewed! Reviews made feel better! lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are medicine! :P.**

* * *

_When Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe nothing could have prepared her for the form the Boggart took. _

_To her absolute horror and to Lupin__'__s wide eyed shock the dead body of Cedric Diggory toppled out of the wardrobe. _

* * *

Hermione sunk to the ground as the phrase "kill the spare" echoed around the office. She stared transfixed with terror at Cedric's motionless body. It was like her nightmare had left the realm of her mind and was suddenly happening in the real world. Her entire body shook and tears streamed from her eyes as she heard Harry calling Cedric's name in anguish.

"Hermione!" She barely heard Lupin calling to her for pick up her wand. Her whole being was caught up in the sick show that was in front of her.

"Cedric." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Hermione, it's not real! Concentrate!" Lupin yelled to her.

"It's all my fault." She murmured. "I could have saved him… it's all my fault…"

Then, abruptly, Cedric sat up and his dead eyes locked with her tear drenched ones.

"Why won't you help me?" He asked. "Why don't you do something? Are you really just going to let me die?" The body demanded angrily.

"No…" She gasped. "I'm trying. Please, Cedric believe me, I'm trying."

"If you were really trying, Granger, then your dream would have changed. You're just going to let me die aren't you? You're not strong enough."

"I won't let you die. I won't let you die. I won't let you die." She repeated over and over again.

"Save me." He begged in a desperate voice, so different to the harsh demanding one. "Please, Granger. I don't want to die. Save me-"

Suddenly, without warning, Lupin threw himself in front of Hermione and Cedric's body disappeared and was replaced by a glowing white orb.

"Riddikulus!"Shouted Professor Lupin and the orb was transformed into a floating happy face before he banished it to the wardrobe.

Panting heavily, Lupin to around to see Hermione, knees brought up to her chest and head buried, sobbing her heart out.

"Miss. Granger…what on earth…?" He said completely lost for words.

He silently made his way over to her, knelt beside her and put an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"All my fault. I can't save him. What am I supposed to do?" Was all Lupin could make out of what she was mumbling into her knees as she rocked back and forth.

"Hermione." Lupin said kindly. "I need to you take a deep breath all right? We need to get you calmed down."

Her hands knotted into her hair as she took deep erratic breaths.

"Try to even them out, my dear." Lupin said soothingly as he gently removed her hands from her frazzled hair. "Good." He said as her breathing gradually returned to normal. "That's better. Now, we need to get you up. I'm going to lead you over to the chair at my desk, okay?"

Hermione lifted her head and nodded.

Lupin carefully held her arms as she stood up with wobbly legs and watchfully guided her over to his desk where her gave her his own, more comfortable, chair to sit in.

"First things first." He told her and Hermione waited, terrified, for the barrage of questions he was sure to ask. "What do you take in your tea?"

Momentarily shocked out of her frame of mind she asked, "What?" In a rough, croaky voice.

"Tea helps to calm people, Hermione. I had some ready to make, just in case your Boggart scared you more then anticipated. Granted the form it took was…" He shivered slightly. "But never mind that now. What do you take in it?"

"Umm…milk…and honey if you have it."

"Of course."

Hermione watched as Lupin conjured two tea cups and stood up to move to a small wood stove to his left.

"I don't know about you, but I've always preferred making tea the Muggle way. It takes longer but the result will never match what you get when you use magic." He explained to her as he busied himself with the kettle.

Moments later, Lupin set down a steaming cup of tea in front of her. Wrapping her hands around the cup, she inhaled the scent, feeling herself relaxing almost instantaneously.

"Thank-you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome, Hermione."

They sipped their tea in silence for a few minutes before Lupin had no choice but to break it.

"You know I must ask you about the form your Boggart took."

She nodded.

"Cedric Diggory, am I correct?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Lupin looked at her warily, hoping she wouldn't burst into tears again. "Why is your greatest fear his death?"

"I…I can't say."

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked.

"I'm not allowed." She told him. "It's forbidden to tell others."

"Hermione, I really must insist. Whatever this is, it has obviously caused you a great amount of distress. You kept on saying that it's your fault. That you can't save him? Save him from what?"

She remained silent.

Lupin sighed. "Hermione. This isn't just an isolated case with you. I've noticed your exhaustion in my class. I can tell that you aren't sleeping. Trust me, I know the signs. The Boggart form mentioned something about dreams. Are you having nightmares about this?"

Hermione was at a loss. A huge part of her wanted to tell Lupin everything. She wanted someone to confide in. A human. Not a bunch of stuck up Centaurs.

"_**You n**__**eed someone to talk to." **_Her heart told her. _**"You can trust, Professor Lupin. He can help you."**_

"_Remember what the book said?"_ Her brain demanded. _"Death Seers aren't allowed to tell anyone of their dreams. Terrible things could happen. Stop being so needy. You have to do this on your own!"_

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her logical brain made sense but she couldn't find herself to agree with it. Her heart was right. She needed help.

"_**Besides"**_ Her heart added. _**"You told the centaurs and I don't see an apocalypse on the way."**_

"I…I've been having these nightmares." Hermione finally said.

"That involve Mr. Diggory dying in some way?"

"Not just dying. He's going to be murdered."

Lupin was confused. "What do you mean, he's going to be murdered? How can you possibly know that?"

Hermione sighed. "How much do you know about the different types of Seers?"

"A fair amount. I took Divination while at Hogwarts. " Lupin admitted.

"Have you ever heard of Death Seers?"

"Yes. In fact my Professor at the time claimed she knew one. Why?"

"Because, I'm a Death Seer." She said in a hushed voice.

Lupin looked at her incredulously. "Miss. Granger, I highly doubt-"

"It's true, Professor!" She said louder, now. "The Centaurs told me."

"The…Centaurs? You've- you've been talking to the centaurs?"

Hermione nodded. "Quite a bit, unfortunately." She sighed again. "I'll need to start from the beginning."

Lupin nodded. "Very well."

So for the next half hour, Hermione told him everything. It felt wonderful for her to be finally telling someone all that she had been going though. She only hoped that Lupin wouldn't think her mad and she prayed that he would help her.

When she finished her tale, Lupin looked convinced but remained silent.

"I just…I don't know what to do." She said almost too quietly for Lupin to hear.

Professor Lupin glanced at her. "You've been through much, Hermione. To have this burden on your own for so long…I'm very sorry."

"Me too." She told him with a small smile.

Silence once again filled the office.

"I'm not going to let him die." Hermione suddenly said, in a firm voice. "I won't let Cedric die and I won't let Harry die. I'm going to save them."

Lupin looked at her sadly. "From what I remember, Hermione. That's not going to be possible."

"I don't care!" She said heatedly jumping to her feet. "I'm so sick of everyone telling me it's impossible! The future is not set in stone! Sure, it's possible that my _vision_," she said the word in disgust, "could come true. But it's also possible to stop it. I don't give a damn about what the Fates want or what the Centaurs want! I only care about what Cedric and Harry want and I'm pretty sure neither of them want to be murdered in some God-forsaken, bloody graveyard!" She yelled.

Professor Lupin stared at her, obviously caught off guard by her vehemence. "Well…" He said slowly. "If anyone can defy the Fates, Hermione, it would be you. And if you let me…I'll help however I can."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she sunk back into his chair. "Thank-you."

He smiled at her over the rim of his tea cup. "Not at all, Miss. Granger. I shall do some research for you. Find out everything I can about Death Seers. I'm sure you have enough work to be getting on with as it is, without another topic to add."

"That would be very helpful, sir. But…umm…what about the marks for my Boggart spell? I know it seems petty to think about it…but I don't want to fail it."

"Do you think you can face the Boggart again?"

Hermione shivered. "Maybe 50 odd years or so." She mumbled.

He smiled at her. "We'll come up with another way for you to make up your marks then. I, personally, don't feel comfortable letting you try again."

"Thanks again, sir. This means the world to me."

"Again, you're most welcome, Hermione."

"Er…sir? You realize that you can't say anything to anyone right? I mean, me telling you was probably a bad idea. It would be for the best if no one else found out."

"I'll keep my silence, Hermione. I'm quite good at keeping secrets." He told her.

More silence, then;

"Erm…can I ask…?" She started to say.

"About my Boggart form?"

"Yes." She answered, blushing slightly.

"No need to be embarrassed, Hermione. Curiosity is only natural." He said with a twinkling smile. "My Boggart is the Moon."

She looked at him, brows furrowed. "Why are you afraid of the Moon? I've never heard of anything dangerous happening to a person because of it. Well, that is excluding Werewolves-" Hermione stopped dead and scrutinized the Professor more than she ever had. She took in his shabby appearance, his premature grey hair and his scaring on his face. "Oh my God. Sir…are you…I mean…" Lupin nodded. "Seriously?" She asked.

He smile sadly at her. "Yes. I'm afraid I am. I shall understand if you no longer want my help, Miss. Granger."

"What? Why would I not want your help?" She demanded.

He looked at her as if he were pondering her sanity. "Because of what I am."

Hermione snorted. "I don't care about that, sir. Besides the full moon was two days ago. You're perfectly safe. Also I imagine that Professor Dumbledore has arranged something to help ensure everyone's safety."

Lupin was staring at Hermione as if he'd never seen her before.

"What?" She asked a little uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You are a truly remarkable witch, Miss. Granger. You have no idea how rare it is for me to have someone find out about my condition and not hate me for it."

Hermione shrugged, embarrassed. "I just know that you're a good person, Professor. That's all that should matter." She glanced at her watch and gasped. "I'm late!" She cried, jumping to her feet.

Lupin chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll write you a note. What class are you late for?"

"Transfiguration." She informed him.

"Ah, I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't mind as long as you bring this." He said as he handed Hermione the note.

"Thanks, sir."

"And thank-you Hermione." Lupin said warmly as he walked her to the door. "I shall contact you when I've gather information on Death Seers."

"That would great, sir."

"Enjoy, your day, Miss. Granger." He told her. "And don't let this get you down. We'll figure something out."

She nodded. "Bye, Professor." She called as she walked away.

Hermione began to quicken her pace as she grew more and more late for class. Despite this fact she felt happier than she had in a long while. She finally had someone to talk to. Professor Lupin was like a gift from Merlin himself.

She broke out into a slight run after looking at her watch again and groaning at the time. Soon she was rounding the corner to the Transfiguration corridor when,

"OMFP!" She crashed into someone and fell to the floor, books scattering everywhere. "Ouch." She moaned. "Bloody hell…"

"You know we really have to stop meeting like this."

She looked up into the face of Cedric peering down, amusedly at her.

Hermione uttered a small gasp at seeing him alive again. True it had only been a stupid Boggart but the affects of it were still poignant.

She could only stare at him as he gathered he books and offered a hand to help her up.

"Kneazle got your tongue, Granger?" He asked with a smirk as he pulled her to her feet.

Without uttering a word, Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"Er…what's with the sudden affection, Hermione? Not that I'm complaining…" He said as he held her with his free arm.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see my favourite Hufflepuff."

He chuckled into her hair. "Well, it just so happens that I'm fairly ecstatic to see my favourite Gryffindor. Especially since I was sent by her Transfiguration professor to track her down.

Hermione gasped and let go of him. "Merlin's beard! I'm even more late then before now!"

"Why were you late in the first place?" He asked as they neared the classroom.

"I had a meeting with Professor Lupin. He wrote me a note so I should be okay."

He chuckled. "Good. I'd hate to see that perfect record of yours to be forever tarnished.

She gave him a mock glare but ending up laughing.

"Thanks." She said taking her books from him.

"Have fun in class, Granger." He said as began walk away.

"Cedric!" She called.

"Yeah, Granger?" He asked, turning to face her.

She took a deep breath and plucked up her courage. "Meet me in the Library after dinner tonight?"

He smiled at her. "I'll be there."

Hermione seemed to float into Transfiguration as she handed her note to a tight lipped, McGonagall.

Oh yes, she was going to save him all right. He deserves to be saved. He deserves to live, to be happy. And maybe…just maybe…he could be happy with her.

* * *

**AN: Yay, she finally as someone, besides a Centaur, to turn to. Lupin is one of my favourite characters so I'm happy to give him an important roll. I do realize that Hermione isn't supposed to know about Lupin being a Werewolf until later on, but, hey, this is an AU fan fiction, that means I get to play around a bit :). Hope you all liked what you read! Peace!  
**


	8. The World Seen Through Grey Eyes

**Disclaimer: Alas for it is not mine...**

**AN: Wow, guys I'm so overwhelmed by your reviews. They really mean so much to me. I'm trying to update as fast as I can for you all! I'm totally loving this story and I'm ecstatic that you all seem to be enjoying it. Thanks for all your inspiration. I've decided to write this chapter from Cedric's POV. It's something I've been planning to do for a while and I had so much fun writing it. A thank-you goes out to graciousplum for reminding me about it in your review! lol. Thanks! So, I hope you all enjoying seeing this story from Cedric's POV. It is still in third person, but we're just getting inside the poor boys head. I think he deserves to be heard, lol. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Cedric's POV**

Cedric Diggory was waiting nervously in the library. It was after dinner and he was supposed to be meeting Hermione Granger here. She had been so...timid when she asked him to meet her at the young Gryffindor's favourite place and timid was not a word one usually associated with Hermione Granger.

_That must mean something, right?_ He asked himself.

_**Or it might not.**_ Answered a snarky voice in his mind.

Cedric groaned and let his head fall into his hands. Granger, must have been rubbing off on him, he was starting to talk to himself.

_**Why in the name of Merlin's undershirt do you call her Granger all the time?**_ The annoying voice asked him now. _**She has an actual first name you know.**_

_It just feels…right._ He told it. _I might not be the only one who calls her Granger, but I'm the only one who says it _**that**_ way._ He defended.

_**What way is that now?**_

_You know…I'm not saying it like Malfoy where it's hurtful or insulting, I'm saying it like Cedric where it's warm…and caring._ He thought firmly.

_**You just referred to yourself in the third person you realize. Oh, and by the way, you sound like idiot.**_

"Shut up." He sound aloud and a passing first year shot him a frightened look.

_**Great that's one more student who thinks ****you've lost your mind, Diggory.**_

_It's all your bloody fault._ He thought angrily.

_**In case you haven't noticed, mate. I am you.**_

Cedric groaned again and forced the stupid voice to the back of his skull. He instead focused his thoughts on the third year Gryffindor that had him completely captivated.

From the first moment he saw her…well crashed into her, he knew that she was special. It was everything he saw in that first few minutes of interaction that drew him to her. Her frantic movements as she tried to gather her strewn books, her mumbled apologies and horror at the faint impression her Standard Book of Spell tomb had made on his forehead. Her hair, so unmanageable, flying all over the place. The blush that crept onto her face had been so endearing he found himself unable to look away from it.

Cedric sighed out loud and Madame Pince shot him a glare that even You-Know-Who would have run in terror from. He smiled, apologetically at her and she moved away from him in a huff.

_Cranky old hag._ He thought. _Hermione is the only one whom the unstable woman was remotely nice to. Though…who couldn't be nice to her. She was so amazing…_

_**Good God man! Listen to yourself! You barely know this girl and you're all ready acting like you're head over heels for her.**_

_I thought I told you to piss off. _He grumbled at the voice.

His thoughts wandered again to Hermione and they strayed to a certain look she would give him now and again. He frowned, slightly as he recalled it. The look, whatever it meant, made his heart clench. She almost looked at him as if she was…afraid of him…as if she couldn't even bare to see him. So many times, she had been unable to look him in the eye. So many times, her eyes filled with tears at the sight of him.

_But why?_ He asked. _Why was she afraid of him?_

The snarky voice had no snippy comeback for this question.

He began to tap his quill against his books and glanced at his watch, She was late. Hermione was never late. Immediately his brain began to think up all the horrible things that could have happened to her.

_**STOP!!**_ His voice commanded loudly. _**Maybe she's just in a different part of the library. She never actually specified where in the library to meet you.**_

Cedric jumped to his feet, hastily gathering his things as he went in search for her.

_**Merlin, what would you do without me, boy?**_ It said, exasperated

Ignoring the irate voice his search took him deep into the library close to where the Divination section was. She was there the last few times he'd run into her here. Why he hadn't thought to check there before was beyond him.

_**Because you've lost all mind and reason?**_ Offered the voice.

Grumbling, he finally arrived at the tables in the Divination section only to find Hermione fast asleep in one of the chairs, head propped up by a book.

Relief enveloped him instantly at seeing her.

"Thank, Merlin." He sighed as he sat in a chair next to her slumbering form.

He watched her curiously. He'd never seen her so still before. Usually she was full of energy and life and of course, the girl was always thinking about _something._ But in sleep, she looked so…at peace. It was like her brain was fully shut down and she _wasn't _thinking for once. And seeing Hermione Granger not thinking was something very, very few people got to see. He smiled down at her and brushed some stray locks away from her face.

All to quickly though, something went wrong.

Hermione suddenly tensed up and her breathing became erratic. Her brows furrowed and she began to shake, uncontrollably.

"What in the name of Merlin…Granger, wake up." He said firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No…" She whispered. "Please, no….not again…" She was whimpering stray words under her breath that Cedric could barely hear.

"Come on, Hermione. Wake up. You're dreaming." He said in a louder voice.

He could see tears leaking from beneath her eyes and she said in the most heartbroken voice he's ever heard.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

At a total loss as of what to do, Cedric looked around to see if there was anyone near by, when Hermione suddenly woke up with a huge gasp.

"Hermione!" He said rushing to her side. "Are you all right?"

She looked around terrified as she took in her surroundings until her eyes locked with his.

"Cedric?" She asked in a small voice.

"Who else?" He said pushing her hair away from her tear soaked face.

She closed her eyes as if in a silent prayer and she took deep breaths to calm herself.

Her eyes opened again and locked on his and he almost flinched at what was concealed in her brown orbs. It was the Look again but much more intense than it had ever been.

She instantly broke eye contact and shivered.

"Hermione," He said softly. "What was that?"

She seemed to struggle internally with something until she finally said;

"Nothing…just a stupid nightmare."

"It's obviously not nothing, Granger. I've never seen someone react to a dream like that before."

She sighed and wiped her face with her small hand.

"I…I have this nightmare…where…" She was still battling something inside herself. "Where I'm being attacked by the Basilisk again." Hermione said in a rush. "And I'm petrified and no one can hear me…" She shivered again. "I have them every so often. Usually when I'm stressed."

She wiped her eyes again and it was then did Cedric noticed the bags under them, previously concealed by makeup he assumed.

"Bloody hell. When was the last time you slept?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, Cedric. I'm fine. Trust me, I'm the last person you need to be worrying about."

"But I do worry. Can't help it, Granger." He shrugged. "What can I say? I care about you."

Hermione's face suddenly lit up and Cedric had to literally stop himself from kissing her there and then.

_Merlin, she's even more beautiful when she's smiling._ He thought.

"I…I care about you too, Cedric. But really, don't worry. I've been to see Madame Pomfrey. She's going to give me something tonight to help me sleep."

He sighed, clearly relived.

"Good." He said. "Can't have you falling asleep on our date this weekend." Cedric told her with a grin.

She sighed sadly for some reason. "You don't have to call it that, you know." Hermione replied in a dull voice. "Not if you don't mean it."

"Who says I don't mean it?" Cedric demanded. "Granger, I call it a date because I want to. _I _asked _you_, remember?" He asked softly as he tucked another stubborn piece of hair behind her ear.

She blushed in that endearing way he loved so much and mumbled incoherently.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, Granger?" He teased.

"I said I'm glad you feel the same way I do." She confessed shyly.

He grinned at her and she gave him a huge smile, that made his heart soar, in return.

"Good. Well, now that we have that settled perhaps we should get this study date started, yeah?"

Hermione giggled slightly at the word but said, "Yes, I'd love to."

So for the next couple of hours the pair were lost in each others company. Everything outside their bubble didn't seem to exist. Hermione seemed to smile more and brood less and Cedric found himself happier than he'd ever been with a girl. He loved watching her as she absorbed knowledge from her books. He found himself so distracted by her, he could barely get any work done.

The few times she caught him staring she flushed a deep red and berated him for not focusing on his work.

"How can I focus when I have you to look at?" His reply came out before he could stop it and her blush intensified but she looked extremely pleased by his slip.

He gave her a wink before returning to his work.

All to soon though, for him anyway, Hermione said that she needed to go see Madame Pomfrey about her sleeping potion and she fondly reminded him of his Prefect rounds.

"Sodding, rounds." He said as they strayed near the library door. "They're a bloody menace."

Hermione giggled again and Cedric discovered that he was addicted to the sound.

_**Bloody. HELL.**_ The voice moaned. _**You are so beyond help my friend.**_

Cedric just ignored the voice once again.

"I'll see you later, Granger." He told her.

Suddenly the Look as back and he was once again stunned by its intensity.

"Hermione, what-" But he was suddenly cut off as she hugged him fiercely.

Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Be safe." She told him. "Who knows what ghastly things await you on your rounds." She joked as she pulled away.

"They are quite often fraught with peril, you know." He told her softly. "Get some sleep tonight, okay? Dream only the sweetest dreams, you got that?"

She nodded. "Anything for you." She blushed a little at what she said and swiftly kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow. I promise."

As he watched her walk away his heart panged and he wished for more time with her. For some reason he felt like they would never have enough.

_**For the love of Merlin, boy. I think you might all ready be in love with the girl.**_

"_Hmm…what do you know._ He thought. _I think_ _we might finally agree on something…._


	9. A Relationship Outed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters...**

**AN: Once more I want to thank all those who reviewed! All your encouragement has been so amazing. Sorry about the delay in the update my computer has been acting up lately. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Reviews are love! **

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor Table almost crying with relief. The potion Madame Pomfrey had given her last night kept her nightmare away and she slept soundly for the first time in well over a month. Though she had wanted to sleep in, her body seemed to have other ideas. She was so used to being up at ungodly hours in the morning that her internal clock seemed to be permanently stuck.

"Maybe it's a side effect of the Time Turner as well…" She thought as she poured herself a hot cup of tea.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Came a loud Scottish voice in front of her.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Oliver Wood plunked himself down on the bench and began heaping a terrifying amount of eggs onto his plate.

"Planning on leave anything for the rest of the Gryffindor's?" She asked mildly.

"Ya snooze ya loose, Buttercup."

Hermione snorted at the name. "Your nicknames are becoming more and more outrageous, Oliver."

He grinned at her. "What can I say? I'm determined to find one for you, Mouse."

"Mouse?! Mouse?! You can't be serious?" She exclaimed.

Oliver feinted removing blockage from his ears. "Definitely not mouse. Bloody hell, have you ever considered that your voice could be used for good and not the evil that you utilize it for now?"

Hermione huffed and returned to her meal.

Her friendship with the Gryffindor captain was a strange one that many people did not understand. Hermione barely understood it herself but she was thankful for Oliver's companionship. He was like the older brother that she never had. They met one night in her first year as Oliver was trying to plan out a Quidditch game. Hermione had surprised him when she pointed out a flaw in one of his Chaser manoeuvres and confessed herself to be a rabid Quidditch fan.

"_But for Merlin's sake, don't tell a soul!" Hermione demanded of him. "Harry and Ron talk about it enough and if they knew I liked it as much as they did, I'd never hear the end of it!"_

Oliver had sworn himself to secrecy and the two had become substitute siblings ever since.

"Excited for your first Hogsmeade trip?" Oliver asked her, bringing her out of her memories.

"Absolutely." Hermione told him animatedly. "All the history there is fascinating."

It was Oliver's turn to roll his eyes. "Really, munchkin, there's more to Hogsmeade than history."

"I know that." Hermione said heatedly. "I'm looking forward to both aspects. The history and what's there in the present. I'm curious to try Butterbeer. Cedric said it was delicious and that it will warn you up on the coldest of days."

Oliver looked at her strangely. "Diggory is right…but since when do you talk to him?"

Hermione blushed. "Since the beginning of term." She admitted. "He's very nice, you know. Smart as well. He helps me with homework and always seems so…alive…" She trailed off as her eyes became stormy orbs of emotion.

Oliver watched her, concerned. He'd noticed a change in his young friend over the past month or so and for some reason it troubled him. Though, he amended, she seemed happier today than she had been in a long time.

He ended up smiling at her. "Fancy him a bit then, do you?" He teased.

She blushed a deeper red and nodded but refused to meet his gaze. Instead she glanced over to the doors of the Great Hall where the Hufflepuff in question had just entered from.

"OI! DIGGORY!" Oliver yelled waving a hand for him to join them. "OVER HERE!"

"Oh God, no. Don't even think about it."

"The names Oliver, Lilypad. But I can see how you could confuse me and the Big Man." He told her with a roguish wink.

"You called?" Cedric said smirking at his Quidditch rival.

"I sure did, Diggory. Have a seat, yeah? Breakfast's getting cold." Oliver informed him as Cedric sat beside Hermione.

"Do I even want to know what this is about?" Cedric asked, knowing of the strange relationship between the athlete and the bookworm.

"Ollie's just being his usual annoying self, Cedric." Hermione told him.

Oliver scowled at her. "I hate that name, Freckles."

"Oh like you can complain about the things _I _call _you._" She said.

Oliver grinned at her. "Too true, Pumpkin Pie, too true. So, Diggory." He said now, turning towards the Hufflepuff. "What exactly are your intentions with my girl here?"

Hermione's eyes widened threateningly as she paled from mortification.

"Is this about us going to Hogsmeade together?" Cedric asked her, amusedly.

"Oh you're taking her to Hogsmeade are you?" Oliver demanded at full volume. "Well this changes everything!"

"Oliver stop!" Hermione moaned. "You and I both know that Cedric's a good bloke, so enough with the over protective big brother act all ready!"

"I'm just looking out for you, My-My." He said in a mock serious voice. "Who knows what wicked things he might have planned for you."

Hermione hid her face in her hands as Oliver laughed boisterously and Cedric tried in vain to suppress his amusement.

"I can assure you that I have nothing wicked planned for your precious, er…My-My, did you call her?" Cedric told him adopting a sober face. " Fiendish, perhaps. Scandalous even, but most definitely not wicked." He said with a mischievous smile on his face that made Hermione's heart race.

"Well, as long as there is no wickedness involved, I have no objections." Oliver said. "But all joking aside, Diggory, if you hurt her you'll have me and the Gryffindor Quidditch team to answer to."

Cedric nodded at him. "Don't worry. I'd hurt myself before I'd hurt her."

Hermione meanwhile had hid her face in her hands again to hide her burning face. "Are you two finished yet?" She demanded in a furious whisper.

The boys laughed at her embarrassment.

"We're done, Granger." Cedric said putting a hand on her back. "You can come out now."

Hermione lifted her head and found herself staring into eyes soft grey eyes.

"Hello." He said.

She smiled. "Hello."

Oliver coughed. "Well, I'll leave the two of you to get all mushy. If I have to watch I might do myself a serious injury." He told them as he stood. "Behave, Chipmunk." He said to Hermione. "Same goes for you Diggory." Oliver said with a mock glare." See you kiddies later."

"_Goodbye_ Oliver." Hermione said pointedly.

He grinned at her. "Gone, babe." And he left with a wink that made Hermione blush again.

"Well," Cedric said turning to her. "That was interesting."

"I am so sorry, Cedric. Ollie's just…"

"He cares about you, Hermione." Cedric said. "He's just looking out for you."

Hermione smiled. "I know. But really, asking you what your intentions are…he must think we're…you know…together." She finished in a mumble.

"Would…would that be such a bad thing?" He asked. "If people thought we were together?"

Hermione bit her lip shyly. "No…I don't think it would be a bad thing." She said softly as Cedric took her hand.

"Good." He said.

"So…so does this mean…that is to say, when someone asks me…" Hermione trailed off, embarrassed.

"When someone asks you what, Granger?" He said pushing her hair out of her face.

"If someone asks…do I tell them that you're…my…boyfriend?" She said the latter to quietly that Cedric had to lean in close to hear.

He chuckled at her nervousness. "Only if I can tell people that you are my girlfriend." He told her.

She grinned. "Deal."

Cedric sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin. I've been trying to get the courage to ask you out for a month now."

"What?" She asked laughingly. "Why on Earth would you be afraid of me?"

He shrugged. "You're pretty intimidating, Granger. I was afraid you'd say no, too."

She shook her head. "Never. I wanted to be with you too, but I didn't know how you felt."

'Well, I'm glad it's all sorted then." He said happily.

"Me too." Hermione said brushing away the hair that always seemed to be in his face.

"What in the name of Merlin's Pants?!" Demanded an angry male voice.

Hermione and Cedric both looked up to see Ron standing over them, livid and Harry peering down at them questioningly.

Hermione sighed. "Good morning to you as well, Ronald."

"What…what the bloody hell?!" He asked.

"Honestly, Ron. Sit down." Hermione snapped. "You're making an idiot out of yourself.

Ron sat down across from them his face twisted in a furious scowl as Harry took his seat beside him still looking curious.

"Something wrong, Weasley?" Cedric asked mildly, as Ron continued to stare at them.

"What…what…why are you sitting here?" He asked hotly. "You're not a Gryffindor!"

"Clever observation, Weasley." Cedric said with a smirk. "I'm just here having breakfast with, Hermione."

"But…but…WHY?!"

"Because, Ronald, I wanted him too. Honestly, you're the biggest prat sometimes."

Ron glared at her. "Since when to you even know him?" He asked harshly nodding his head at the somewhat annoyed Hufflepuff.

"Since the beginning of term, if you must know." Hermione said frostily.

Ron was about to say something else when Cedric over road him. "As lovely as this conversation is," Cedric said, shooting a cold look at Ron, "I actually have to go." He turned to Hermione and his expression soften instantly as their eyes met. "I have a Prefects meeting in five minutes." He explained as he got to his feet.

"Okay, Cedric." She said softly. "Will we meet later somewhere?"

"How about the library at lunch?"

"Perfect." She said happily.

"Perfect." He said as he gazed into her eyes. "See you, Granger." And with a soft wink at her, he was gone.

Hermione sighed wistfully at his retreating form and turned towards her boys who were staring at her.

"What?" She demanded.

Harry shook his head speaking for the first time. "Nothing, we just didn't know that you and Diggory were so…close."

Hermione shrugged and returned to her meal and Ron began to talk enthusiastically about Hogsmeade.

"Merlin I can't wait to get into Honeydukes! They have every sweet known to wizards. Seriously, Harry you should try to sneak into Hogsmeade. It's not your fault your relatives are a bunch of sods."

"Ron, no!" Hermione said appalled. "As much as I wish that Harry could go it's against the rules and it's dangerous!"

"What you think Sirius Black is gonna jump out from a dark ally and try to do Harry in with a crowd of people around?" Ron demanded harshly.

"He didn't seem to mind killing a street full of innocents last time, Ronald, or have you forgotten about that?"

Ron was about to retaliate when Harry stopped him. "Give it a rest, Ron. As much as I hate to admit it, Hermione's right. Besides if I got caught I'd be expelled for sure."

Ron said nothing but just grumbled into his bacon.

"So what are we gonna do there then?" Ron asked Hermione a few minutes later.

"Oh…er…well…I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else to go with, Ron. I've all ready made plans."

"What?! With who?!" He asked hotly.

"I'm going with Cedric." She admitted quietly.

"Diggory? You're going to Hogsmeade with Diggory!" Ron asked, incredulous.

"Is it a date?" Harry asked in a much kinder tone and with a knowing smirk on his face.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well…it is usually customary for one to go to Hogsmeade with their boyfriend is it not?"

Instead of going red, Ron went white. "Boyfriend? Diggory…Diggory is your boyfriend?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Just since this morning. I was going to tell you but Ron seems to have a problem with him." She said accusingly.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "I don't have a problem with Diggory." He muttered.

"Well then why are you acting as if someone shoved their wand up your arse?" Hermione demanded, much to the boys shock and amusement.

"Hermione Granger, did you just curse?" Harry asked teasingly.

She blushed. "Sod off, Harry." She mumbled as the boys laughed.

"Seriously, though Ron. What's the matter?"

He shrugged noncommittally. "I dunno, Hermione. He just seems…old is all."

Hermione laughed. "Is that it? Oh, Ron you really surprise me sometimes." She told him with a fond look at her awkward friend. She sighed now and said, "It's only two years. it's not that big of a difference. And anyway, girls mature much faster than blokes do. So I think we're a good fit."

Ron nodded slowly. "I guess so. But if he does anything-"

"I know, I know." She said laughingly. "He's a dead man." Harry and Ron both nodded. "He won't though." She said firmly. "He's not the type."

"You really like him, yeah?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Very much…and…"She trailed off and got a strange look in her eyes that seemed to be ever-present now-a-days. She shook herself. "Anyway, I have to go or I'll be late for class." She told them getting to her feet.

"What? But Potions doesn't start for another 15 minutes." Ron said.

"Hmm? Oh I know. Bye, boys." She said waving as she left.

"Barking mad." Ron muttered as he returned to his food. "Barking mad."

Out in the corridor Hermione's brain seemed to have finally caught up with what just occurred.

"_I can't believe you!" It said severely. "Not only are you going to Hogsmeade with him but you're his girlfriend now? Do you want a broken heart?"_

She sighed as she tried to tune it out. " I make him happy for some reason." She muttered. "And I owe it to him to make him happy. It's what he deserves."

Her heart was behind her 100 percent.

"_**You are right to do this."**_** It told her softly.**_** "You might not have a lot of him left with him, but the time you do have will be wonderful. It's true that I'll be broken when this is all over…but some people are worth a broken heart. Cedric is one of those people."**_

Hermione smiled at her heart's encouragement but wondered how much it was going to hurt when she lost him.

"If, Granger, if. If you loose him." She told herself.

If…. She suddenly realized how much she hated that word…


	10. Happy in Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I had a dream last night that I owned Cedric Diggory...does that count? No? Bugger. I don't own anything.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating but I had a bit of writers block, but it's gone now and I bring you my longest chapter for this story yet! WOOT. It's a bit fluffier than the other chapters, I was kind of depressing myself with all the drama so this chapter is much lighter than my previous ones. Thank you so so so much to everyone who has reviewed and thanks, also, to everyone who is reading this. I hope you all enjoy this update! Love yas!  
**

Hermione awoke on the day of the Hogsmeade visit with a sudden jolt. She was woken up by the strangest dream. It wasn't her nightmare of the graveyard, the sleeping potion had taken care of that. Madame Pomfrey had informed her that the potion kept nightmares away and let the good dreams run free. In her dream she was flying down an odd corridor she had never seen before and into a circular room full of doors. Immediately a door would open and she was in a room with a forebodingly, eerie veil. It appeared to lead no where but the voices coming from it suggested otherwise. Hermione had heard a voice calling her name, but before she could enter the veil she had woken up. She was strangely shaky, like she had, had a nightmare, but in her dream she had felt oddly peaceful.

Her body shuddered slightly as she shook off the dream and she glanced at the clock then uttered a shriek. It was 20 minutes to 10! She had over slept and if she didn't hurry she would be late to meet Cedric.

Hastily she jumped out of bed but got tangled in the sheets and fell to the floor with a rather obscene curse.

"Hermione?" Came Lavender's voice from the bathroom. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"I'm late." She muttered in a daze as she extracted herself from the blankets.

"Late for what?" Parvarti asked as she put her hair up.

"I…er…have a date for Hogsmeade." She told them distractedly.

They stared at her.

"Oh bloody hell! What am I going to wear?" She exclaimed.

She couldn't believe she was going to pieces because she didn't know what to put on. But she wanted to look nice for Cedric. It was there first official date after all.

"All right." Lavender said, taking command. "Calm down and breath deep. Me and Par will help you.

Hermione watched in fascinated shock as Lavender and Parvarti began throwing her clothes all over the room with comments like, "Oh no, this just screams I'd rather be dead," and "Oh my God I didn't think they actually had fabric in this colour," and "Whoever designed this should be sent to Azkaban for life!"

Five minutes later the had dressed her in a v-neck periwinkle sweater and a pair of Parvarti's jeans that apparently made her arse look great. Lavender then began putting a French braid in her hair as Parvarti applied a very conservative amount of makeup on her, claiming that Hermione was lucky she could pull off the "natural look."

With five minutes to spare Hermione found herself looking in the mirror and not being completely horrified with what she saw.

"You should have let us do this AGES ago." Lavender said as she handed Hermione a beautiful knit green coat.

She looked at her roommates with unconcealed gratitude. "Thank-you so much. I don't know-"

"Thank us later!" Parvarti said. "Go get your lover boy!" She demanded as she pushed Hermione towards the stairs.

"Thanks girls!" She called out as she ran down the steps.

She dashed through the common room, nearly running down a few first years in the process, she practically fell out of the portrait and rushed down the corridor, with the Fat Lady shouting good luck as she went. Hermione was then racing down the many staircases that led to the Great Hall. Peeves had tried to hinder her speed on the second floor but Hermione, all ready annoyed, charmed a mop and pail to attack him. Peeves zoomed away cursing with the pail on his head and the mop repeatedly whacking him with a loud clang as it stuck the pail.

Finally finishing her mad sprint she stumbled into the Great Hall at 5 minutes after 10 and found Cedric smiling at her from the Entrance Door.

"Hi." She said breathlessly as she clutched a stitch in her side.

He looked at her amusedly. "A little out of breath are we? I know you think I'm gorgeous and all, Granger, but this is ridiculous."

"I-you-that's-not…why…I'm out of…breath!" She gasped as he smirked at her.

He wink. "Of course it isn't."

Hermione huffed and said. "I'll have you know that I just ran a marathon to try and meet you here on time!"

He laughed, good-naturedly. "I was kidding, Hermione. But I must say, you look rather ravishing all out of breath like that."

She rolled her eyes at him, all breath returning to her body. "You're so full if it."

"Full of wit and charm, I'm assuming." He said, taking her hand and leading her to where Filtch was checking permission slips.

"And modesty too, apparently." She said dryly.

Cedric laughed again and Hermione couldn't help joining in.

They were still snickering as Flitch glaringly checked Cedric's permission form and Hermione thought her sides would burst as Cedric did a rather unflattering impression of Flitch behind is back as his focus was on her slip.

"You're terrible." Hermione giggled as they made their way to Hogsmeade.

He grinned at her. "I know." He said simply.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Cedric said in a serious, albeit soft, voice. "You really do look beautiful, you know."

Hermione blushed but took the compliment. "Thanks. You look rather handsome yourself."

He gave a smile that made her feel warm inside despite the temperature.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said with an over-exaggerated wave of his wand. "For you." He said as he conjured a perfect red rose. "I know it's not much but-" He said hastily as Hermione could only stare at it.

"No!" She said suddenly. "I love it." She took the delicate flower from him and gathering up her Gryffindor courage she kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank-you." She told him as a single stray tear rolled down her cheek.

He chucked at her as he brushed the tear away. "You're awfully emotional lately, you know that?"

She blushed. "Blame the hormones." Hermione muttered.

Cedric laughed again as they entered the village.

"So, where to first?" He asked.

"Er…I dunno. Aren't you the one giving the tour?

"Right you are, Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor for stating the obvious." He told her teasingly.

"Honestly." She huffed but she gave in to her laughter a moment later.

"How about I take you to The Three Broomsticks for your first Butterbeer?" He asked.

"Very well. Lead the way, good sir."

"It would be my utmost pleasure, good lady." He declared as he linked their arms.

"I think you must be the biggest goof I have ever met, Cedric." Hermione told him fondly.

"Why thank-you very much, Hermione." He said as he held the door open for her. "After you."

She went in the open doorway and let the warm atmosphere of the pub wash over her.

"I think I've finally discovered the real reason why blokes are always letting girls go first." Cedric said, in an approving tone of voice, as they found a table.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" She asked as they removed their coats and sat down. "Do I even want to know?"

He winked at her. "It's better kept a secret, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes at him as the pub owner approached their table.

"Good morning there, Cedric." She said warmly.

"Morning, Madame Rosmerta." He greeted.

What'll it be loves?"

"Two Butterbeers, for me and my lady." He said with another wink.

Rosmerta smirked. "Ah, so you've finally found a girl have you?"

"Yes indeed. This is Hermione Granger."

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione." Rosmerta said shaking her hand.

"You as well, Madame. You have a lovely pub."

'Well aren't you the sweetest." She said kindly. "I say it took you long enough, young man, but you definitely made the right choice."

Hermione flushed as Cedric replied. "She was worth the wait." His eyes never leaving Hermione's.

Madame Rosmerta gave them a knowing grin and with a flick of her wand their drinks came soaring over to their table. "Enjoy and have a good time."

"Thanks!" They both called to her as she made her way to the next table.

Cedric watched as Hermione took her first sip of the delicious concoction.

"Mmmm…" She hummed as the warn drink flowed down her throat. "Amazing." She told him.

"I thought you'd like it." Cedric said taking a swig of his own.

As they say in companionable silence, Hermione glanced around the pub and was suddenly aware that many of the students were watching them.

"Er…Cedric?" She whispered.

"What's with the secrecy, "Mione?' He asked in the same level of voice.

"I think everyone is staring at us."

"Hmm?" He said as he looked around the pub. "So they are. Does it bother you?"

She shrugged. "I just wish people would mind their own business."

He nodded. "You wanna get out of here?"

"If that's okay.

"Course it is." He said.

They quickly drank the rest of their Butterbeer and Cedric left some coins on the table and they hastily made the exit, both aware that people were still staring at them.

Out in the cold once more Cedric wrapped his arm around her shoulders hoping to keep her warn.

"Some people." Hermione huffed.

"Ignore them, Granger. Their just not really used to the whole inter-house dating scene."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed?" He asked. "Almost every couple at Hogwarts, the two are from the same House."

Hermione thought about it. "You're right…I can only think of us and two other couples who aren't from the same House."

"Like I said, we've evolved." He told her, smiling. "Shall we make our way to Honeydukes?"

"We shall." She said, laughing.

The rest of the day was one of the best Hermione had ever had. They bought a pile of candy from Honeydukes and proceeded to eat most of it as they trekked the village. Hermione had insisted they save some for Harry which Cedric heartily agreed too. Next they checked out the joke shop where they ran into the Weasley twins. Fred and George were stunned to see that Hermione and Cedric were dating but quickly got over it and offered congratulations and threats(0n Cedric's part of course) to the happy couple. They then made their way to the book store which, both being book lovers, they spent a majority of their time in. Hermione bought an old book on Ancient Runes and Cedric got an advanced Transfiguration book.

Their next stop was the Owlry but they didn't stay long because there was a very small, very annoying owl that had gotten loose and it was wreaking havoc amongst the other more civil owls. They stumbled out of the Owlry, covered in feathers, but laughing so hard Hermione could barely stand up.

Eventually they made their way up to the Shrieking Shack, still picking feathers off each others coats.

Hermione sighed happily as she and Cedric sat on a near by bench.

"Had a good day?" He asked her.

"It was wonderful."

"You like Hogsmeade then?"

"Yes…but…"She said slowly.

"But, what?"

"I think I enjoyed the company more." She told him. "Much more, in fact."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm hmm." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think I quite enjoyed my company too. I had my girlfriend with me, you see." He said putting his arm around her.

"Hmm…what's she like?"

"Can't really describe her to be honest." He told her as she giggled. "She stubborn beyond all reason but it's rather adorable to see. She's also the smartest witch I've ever met. Gorgeous too, she is. I think I just might be the luckiest bloke in the world."

Hermione felt herself drifting to sleep. "Wow…but I think she's the lucky one."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

Hermione smiled, eyes closed. "Because she has the most perfect boyfriend anyone could ask for."

"That's how she feels, huh?"

"Most assuredly." Hermione said sleepily.

She felt Cedric kiss her forehead but he also gave her a gentle shake. "You're falling asleep on me, love." He whispered.

Hermione blinked blearily as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay…are you still having problems sleeping?"

"Not really. The potion Madame Pomfrey gave chased my nightmare away but…"

"What is it?"

Hermione thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to tell him about the veil. It was just a normal dream after all.

"I had a really strange dream last night." She told him. "I'm flying down this corridor and into a huge circular room with all these different doors when one opens. I go through it and I'm in a new room with this really weird veil. It's fluttering all on its own and even though there's nothing behind it, I can hear voices and one of them is calling my name. But I woke up before I could find out who it was."

He frowned slightly. "You had this after you drank the potion?"

"Oh…well Madame Pomfrey said it keeps nightmares at bay, but you're still free to dream good dreams."

"So this was a good dream then?"

"It was…peaceful." She told him.

"I think you might me working too much, love." He said giving her a squeeze.

She laughed. "You're probably right."

He checked his watch and sighed. "I'm afraid it's time to go."

"All ready?" She asked. " I can't believe how fast that went."

"Me too." He said helping her to her feet.

They slowly began making their way back to the castle, trying to spend as much time together as they could before the Halloween Feast, where they would have to sit at House Tables.

About half way up the grounds Hermione was suddenly feeling mischievous. Pretending she had to tie her shoe she discreetly picked up a pile of leaves.

"Oh Cedric?" She called.

"What is it?" He asked turning around.

He got a face full of foliage as a response.

His face adopting a wicked grin, Cedric said, "I'm going to get you for that!" He lunged at her but she shrieked and jumped out of the way, picking up more leaves as she ran.

She laughed loudly as she felt Cedric's retaliating leaves hit on the back of her head and she turned around to throw her own. What she didn't expect was for Cedric to be directly behind her and Cedric, meanwhile hadn't anticipated her sudden stop and he crashed into her, sending them both to the ground. They fell into a massive pile of their own artillery, limbs and coats tangling together. They laughed breathlessly for a few moments until Cedric propped himself up to look down at Hermione.

"What?" She asked, feeling sheepish at his intense gaze.

He chuckled. "Nothing…" He said brushing some leaves out of her hair. "I'm just admiring the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Hermione smiled and placed a soft hand on his cheek.

Hesitantly, Cedric began to lean down and kissed her softly. She sighed, contently, against his lips.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Roared the angry voice of Filtch.

Cedric sprang up, Quidditch reflexes reacting quickly and pulled Hermione up with him.

"Run!" He hissed in her ear as he grabbed her hand.

"Get back here!" Yelled Flitch as they ran away, almost falling over from their laughter.

Cedric and Hermione dashed across the grounds a quickly lost the aging caretaker as they emerged themselves amongst the throng of students filing in the Entrance Doors.

As they entered the Great Hall, Cedric pulled Hermione aside before they went to their House Tables.

"I hate House Tables." Hermione muttered.

"Me too, Granger. But don't worry, I'll sneak off and pretend to be brave so I can fit in at the Gryffindor table for a few moments." He teased.

"You are so-"

"Full of it." He finished for her.

"At least you know it." She told him.

"Indeed I do." He laughed.

Very aware that the students at the Slytherin were watching them Cedric muttered. "Nosey buggers."

"Maybe if you kiss me they'll be so horrified at a near Pure Blood snogging a Muggle Born, they'll all spontaneously combust." She offered.

"Only one way to find out." And without further ado he pulled her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless.

When they broke apart, Hermione stole a glance at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was choking on his pumpkin juice.

"Damn, no flames." Cedric said as Hermione laughed.

"I think I saw Marcus Flint smoking and Pansy Parkinson definitely had sparks coming out her ears." She told him.

"Then our mission is almost complete!" He declared.

The laughed together for a few more moments until;

Hermione sighed now. "I better go."

"Same here, but remember I'll sneak away and fake some courage for you."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Mr. Diggory." She said smiling.

He grinned at her and gave her a chaste kiss before he made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

Hermione walked in a daze over to her friends and sat without a word as Ginny giggled at her expression and Harry and Ron looked as though she had just snogged You-Know-Who and not Cedric Diggory.

She ignored the boys and turned to Ginny who was asking her questions about her date.

For the first time in over a month, Hermione Granger was happy. There were no internal battles over life and death, there was just a girl who was falling fast and hard for a boy who was doing the very same.

Little did she know of the terror that was stalking the school that night and had no idea the terror was attacking the Fat Lady at that very moment…

* * *

**AN: Oh my I wonder what that terror could be. lol. I am trying me best to follow book 3 but I haven't done very well so far so hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it. How many of you guessed who the very small and annoying owl was? lol, i couldn't resist! Reviews are love!**


	11. A Month and a Half Later

**Disclaimer: Still not mine! SOBS!**

**AN: Okay. First off I have some major grovelling to do. I am so so so so so sorry for not updating in like two months. Life just got really messed up. My friend got really sick and it was recently the anniversary of my grandfathers passing so everything's kinda been happening all at once. Thankfully my friend is going to be okay and everything has calmed down dramatically. I hope I haven't lost my Cedric/Hermione muse and you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for hanging in there. Also thanks for all the reviews. You guys are the best. **

**I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Kag20 for making that incredible video on youtube. Thank you so much. On with the show!  
**

* * *

A month and a half later…

It was for once a reasonable hour at night and Hermione found herself in the library researching vampires for Defence against the Dark Arts. Christmas Break was upon Hogwarts and even though the essay wasn't due until after the break, she, as always, liked to get a head start on things. She flipped through Voyages with Vampires uninterestedly and began to stare out the window at the snow falling softly in the air. Hermione sighed, shut the book and began thinking back to the events of the past couple months.

After the Halloween Feast and her wonderful first date with Cedric life seemed to steadily be getting more and more onerous. Sirius Black had managed to get into (and out of) the school without anyone the wiser. A supposedly impossible feat that even Dumbledore was at a loss for an explanation. Black had attacked the poor Fat Lady when she wouldn't grant him access to the Gryffindor Common Room and now they had a harebrained, mentally unstable Knight as guardian to the tower. Hermione had gone to visit the distraught Lady many times while she was being repaired and attempted to comfort her to no avail.

Then there was the disastrous Quidditch match in which Harry was almost killed. He confessed to her that he saw a black dog in the stands right before the Dementors had appeared. And while she didn't believe in omens, Hermione had the feeling that Harry was beginning to. The match also strained the all ready tenuous friendship between Cedric and her two best friends. Even though Cedric had expressed how sorry he was and tried to get a rematch, Harry and Ron were being rather cold towards the Hufflepuff.

"Stupid boys." She muttered.

Finally, and probably the most horrendous of all, the conversation she, Harry and Ron had over heard in the Three Broomsticks. She couldn't imagine what Harry was going through right now. Not only were his parents murdered but it was Harry's Godfather, his dad's best and more trusted friend that handed the Potters over to Voldemort.

"Why do you say Voldemort in your head, but You-Know-Who out loud?" Her brain demanded. "Isn't that kind out hypocritical?"

Ignoring the inner workings of her mind, Hermione opened a new book on Hippogriff trials that she recently found. If she was going to help Hagrid save Buckbeak she going to need a lot of facts and dates about past cases.

She opened the book to a rather unsettling picture of what exactly a Hippogriff looked like without its head, when a voice came from above her.

"Ugg…that has got to be one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen…is that even anatomically possible?"

Hermione smiled at the horrified tone as Cedric took a seat beside her.

"I know it's rather disturbing, but I need this sort of thing if I'm going to help Hagrid." She told him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know, Granger. And this is the kind of thing _we_ need to use. I told you I'll help you any way that I can."

"Thanks." She told him, kissing him softly.

After much debate with his parents, Cedric had decided to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas, claiming that not only did he need the library for his O.W.L's, but all his parents would be doing for the holidays is going to Ministry events and not even on pain of death would he let his dad drag him along and brag unceasingly about him. Hermione knew the truth though, he stayed for her. The thoughts always made her smile.

"I am but your humble servant." Cedric said dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "Good." She said brightly, as she heaved an enormous book on to his lap. "Start with this."

"Bloody hell, Hermione. This thing weights more than I do." Cedric grunted as he heaved the heavy tomb on top of the table.

"It's a psychological text on the mind of Hippogriffs and why they can react in violent and unpredictable ways." Hermione informed him.

"Hippogriffs have enough psychology to fill over 2000 pages?" He asked incredulous.

"Apparently." She said in an off-handed voice. "Pass me that book on the modern vampire would you? I need a reference from it for my essay."

"Granger, that essay isn't due until after the break. You know that thing some people call a holiday? Where they relax and don't work?" He told her with a smirk. "You've been working non-stop on your homework and Buckbeak's case. You need to take a break." He told her while she looked at him scandalized.

"Cedric a break is the last thing I need right now, okay? I've got so much work to do." She said indicating to the numerous books from her different subjects that scattered her table.

He sighed. "Yeah, Hermione. I can see that." He said picking up an old battered book on prophetic dreams. "Why in the name of Merlin do you have something like this?"

"Er…extra credit." She said, hoping he didn't catch her lie. "You know how rubbish I am at this Divination lark. So I'm writing an essay on dreams instead."

"Hmm…" He murmured thoughtfully. "You're very interested in dreams you know? Does it have anything to do with the ones you have?"

Hermione panicked for a moment, thinking he meant the dreams she used to have about him before she remembered her strange veil dream.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe that is why I'm so interested in them."

"Are you still taking that sleeping potion from Madame Pomfrey?" He asked her. "You look like you've been sleeping better these past months."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm still taking it. The potion really helps, but I don't know how much longer she'll let me keep taking it. Madame Pomfrey says she doesn't want me to become dependant on it."

"Do you think your nightmares will come back if you stop taking it?"

"I hope not. I'm not going to take the potion tonight. We'll see what happens I suppose."

Cedric looked at her worriedly. "Will you be okay? I mean you're on your own up there aren't you? All the other Gryffindor girls went home for the holidays."

"I…I hadn't really thought of that." She confessed. "I'm sure I'll be fine though."

"Maybe you should stay in the hospital wing tonight. Just in case."

Hermione shook her head. "No. The last thing I need is for Harry and Ron to find out. Especially Harry. He's…he's having a tough time right now." She sighed. "We all are, I guess."

"I've noticed." He told her. "Something happened in Hogsmeade didn't it? Even since you came back the other day you've been quiet."

"Yes." She said. "Something terrible happened."

His brows furrowed. "I knew I should have gotten out of Quidditch practise to go with you."

"It wasn't something you could have stopped. Besides you're the captain of the team and it was the only day you could book the pitch."

"I know." He said heavily. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know if I should. I might get Harry into trouble."

"Whatever you tell me, I swear I won't say anything to anyone. Even if it includes murder." H told her with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at his humour and told him the story in a low voice.

"Bloody hell." Cedric cursed. "So, Black is Harry's Godfather?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Harry is devastated. I don't know what to do."

"Give him some time to process. He always comes to you for help in the end."

She smiled at his words. "I suppose. I'm just…worried, is all. So many terrible things keep happening to him. I'm afraid he's going to snap one of these days."

"Harry's got good people looking out for him, you included. He'll be okay." He said firmly, but Hermione continued to look upset. "If you want I can try talking to him. I mean I know he hates me and all, but I can try."

"He doesn't hate you, Cedric. He's just…being a boy. You know how that is." She said nudging him.

He grinned at her. "I'll ignore that jibe at my gender, Granger."

"So, will you try? Talking to him I mean? It might be good for him to talk to an older guy. Kinda like a big brother thing?"

"I'll see what I can do." He promised.

"Thank-you. I appreciate it, Ced."

"Like I said, Granger, I'm your humble servant." He said bowing his head.

"They are apologizing to you today by the way."

"Who is?"

"Harry and Ron. I told them their acting like prats over nothing."

"What did you threaten them with?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I told them, in passing mind you, that I discovered an excellent castration spell while researching the Cutting Hex for Charms."

Cedric looked aghast. "You are a cruel, cruel woman Hermione Granger."

She laughed at his horror and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Hey, careful with the hair there, Hermione. Do you know how long it takes me to get it to look like this?"

"It looks like you got out of bed and was too lazy to brush it." She told him.

"Exactly." He said, triumphant. "So therefore it takes me all night to make it look this good." He sighed, dramatically. "Now I'll have to sleep extra long tonight to get it back to its original perfection. Thanks a lot."

Hermione giggled at his wounded expression. "You're so full of it."

"Thank-you. I know I am." He said grinning ridiculously as he opened one of her many books piled on the table.

"Ah the modern vampire…fascinating." He said in a scholarly voice. "Did you know that, in fact, vampires are not hurt by the sun?"

"Not according to Muggle movies." Hermione told him.

"Yeah," Cedric said frowning slightly. "I saw a Muggle vampire movie…Dracula I think it was called. Muggles have a lot of misconceptions and delusions when it comes to vampires. I mean the whole stake through the heart thing? And the garlic?To be honest who isn't afraid of garlic? It smells horrible."

Hermione giggled. "Well vampires do have a heightened sense of smell. Maybe they really are averse to it."

"Everyone should be averse to the stuff, Hermione. It's vile." He said grimacing. "Well, I think vampires would rather be burnt by the sun. It beats the truth."

"Why would you say that?"

"Come on, Granger. Would you want to sparkle like a diamond every time you walked out on a nice sunny day? I'll take being burnt to a crisp then shimmering like a bloody rock."

Hermione attempted to stifle her laughter at the image of Cedric blinding himself with his sparkly sink.

"Muggles also seem to think that every vampire is from Transylvania." He went on, enjoying the fact that he was distracting Hermione from her worried thoughts. "I vant to suck your bloood!" He said in a rather good impersonation of Dracula. He pushed her hair away from her neck and began to lean closer to her. "I vant to suck your bloood!"

Hermione let out a small shriek and giggled as Cedric's breath tickled her neck.

"Mmm…bloood!" He murmured while kissing her neck over and over again.

"Cedric!" Hermione said trying to sound firm. "Cut it out!" But her laughter got the better of her.

A loud cough in front of them caused them to stop their antics.

Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron standing awkwardly near their table.

"Oh…hi Harry. Ron." Hermione said trying not to let her amusement show.

"Er…" Harry said.

"Good evening." Cedric said still sounding like a Transylvanian. "Velcome to the library."

Hermione suppressed a snort at the confusion that was displayed across Ron's face.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"It's a Muggle movie character Ron." Hermione told him as he and Harry sat hesitantly across from them. "A vampire named Dracula. He kind of talked like that."

"Oh." Ron said shortly as Harry smile in recognition.

"I was just helping Hermione here with her vampire essay." Cedric informed them, dropping the accent. "I was just demonstrating how vampires feed." He said with a roguish wink.

Harry and Ron looked slightly horrified.

"Oh, stop it." Hermione said, hitting Cedric lightly on the head. "You're scaring them."

"Ow, Granger. Abuse much?" He said rubbing his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him, smiling the whole time as she said, "He's helping me with Buckbeak's case as well. I found a lot of material that he's going to look through, right darling?" She asked smirking at him.

He sighed wearily. "Oh of course, light of me life. I can't wait to read 2000 pages on the inner workings of the mind of Hippogriff."

Harry and Ron both tried to stifle snorts at the couple's behaviour.

Hermione cleared her throat and sent Harry and Ron a threatening glare.

"Oh right…" Harry started. "Er...Cedric?"

"Yes, Harry?" He said, trying not to smile.

"Um…Ron and I wanted to…er…apologize." He threw Ron a look, beseeching him to say something.

As Ron remained silent Hermione began coughing harshly, the word "castration" could distinctly be heard.

"Oh yeah!" Ron almost yelled. "We're…uh…sorry, for…acting like…what did you call us, Hermione?"

"Brainless, dim-witted, callous, unforgiving, hypocritical Neanderthals?" Hermione supplied innocently.

"Er…yeah…like that." Ron said. "We're…sorry." He said fairly sincerely as Harry nodded vigorously beside him.

"That was a very eloquent apology that leaves me to no choice but to accept." Cedric said with a grin. "Don't worry about it. It's Quidditch right? Nothing more important." Hermione coughed. "Besides you, of course." Cedric added to her hastily.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, but smiled nonetheless.

"So was that so hard?" She asked Harry and Ron.

The boys just shrugged.

"And I'm sorry for what you were threatened with." Cedric said with a pained frown.

"I had to look it up." Ron said paling as Harry, unconsciously, placed his book bag on his lap for protection.

Hermione snickered evilly.

"Careful with her." Harry said, warily.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I think we're all gonna have to look out for each other around her."

Hermione smiled, realizing this was Harry and Ron's way of truly accepting Cedric into their group.

"Well, since I have protection I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you off, Hermione."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's late, love. You've been working too hard. It's time to call it a night."

"He has a point, Hermione." Harry said. "You have been going non-stop lately."

"But I have too much-" She started.

"You can work on it tomorrow, Granger." Cedric told her firmly as he Banished her books with a wave of his wand. "Besides." He said talking over her scandalized cry at her books disappearing. "It's after hours and I'm a Prefect. Don't make me pull rank on you soldier."

"Exactly how many Muggle movies have you watched?" She demanded as Cedric pulled her to her feet.

"Don't change the subject. Off with you all." He said ushering them out of the library.

"But…but…my books!' Hermione said as Harry and Ron chuckled.

"You'll get them back tomorrow."

"All of them?"

"A few."

"Cedric!"

"Er…this looks like it's gonna turn violent." Ron said guardedly. "We'll leave you to it, mate."

"Good luck." Harry said smirking.

"What about my backup?" Cedric demanded as they walked away. "I'll need witnesses!" He called as Harry and Ron turned the corner at a run.

"So much for protection." He muttered as he turned to his irate girlfriend. "Look, Hermione, I know you have a lot of work to do, but you need to rest. You have to be alert and awake when you write essays or they won't be as good, right?"

Hermione sighed, defeatedly. "I guess you're right." She admitted quietly.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to go to sleep. I'm not taking the potion tonight remember? I'm afraid if I go to sleep…" She trailed off and shuddered at the thoughts of having to see Cedric dead again.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. Finally he held out his hand and said, "Come with me."

She took his hand and he began to lead her down the corridor, away from the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Er…Ced? The Tower's the other way."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." He said chuckling as he led her down the many staircases. "You're not staying there tonight."

"What? Cedric I all ready told you. I'm not staying in the hospital wing."

"That's not where we're going." He said.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled secretively.

She sighed exasperated as they passed a portrait displaying a bowl of fruit.

After a few minutes of turning down various corridors Cedric finally stopped in front of painting depicting a warm summer scene set in a forest. Hermione could almost feel the sooth summer breeze emanate from the picture.

Cedric then put his hand over his heart and indicated that she should do the same.

"We swear to be loyal, just and kind and always keep and open mind." Cedric said and the portrait slide aside to reveal a round wood door.

"Welcome," Cedric said, opening the door, "to the Hufflepuff Tunnels."

Hermione's eyes widened as she and Cedric made their way down a round tunnel, deep underground Hogwarts. She cautiously stepped into the yellow and black decorated common room and a huge fire place with dozens of fat armchairs surrounding it greeted her warmly. There were tables and chairs to the other side of the room and a dark brown carpet sunk beneath her feet.

"Look up." Cedric said softly as he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione did so and gasped. The entire room had been carved out of the very earth itself and high, high above them were huge stalagmites and stalactites hanging over their heads. It was like a completely different world down here and Hermione loved it.

"That's…that's amazing."

"It's said that Helga Hufflepuff herself carved this room from the earth all on her own. It took her years to create all the tunnels down here. After all this time there are still undiscovered tunnels and secret passages."

"Wow…" Hermione said, enthralled with the amazing view above her. "Wait!" She said suddenly. "Won't you get in trouble for bringing me here?"

Cedric shrugged. "Who's gonna know? Everyone's gone." He said taking her hand again. "Come on. Follow me." He began to lead her down another tunnel taking many twists and turns, until Hermione became lost. Eventually he stopped in front of another round wood door and entered the room.

It was a typical boy's dorm with five four poster beds all with Hufflepuff hangings. Various items were strewn across the floor, things from Quidditch memorabilia to old socks to worn out school books.

Cedric walked over to the bed nearest a window which was charmed to reveal the clear night sky. "I sleep here." He told her. "I had to fight to get the window bed this year." She smiled at him and joined his by the bed. "I probably should have asked you before I dragged you down here, but how about you stay with me tonight? I mean…er….you know…you don't have to be alone…I'll…er, keep you company and…er…we won't…I mean I don't expect…oh bloody hell." He muttered.

Hermione giggled at his awkwardness. "It's okay, Ced. I get it. And…um…yes." She said blushing. "I'd like to stay with you."

He grinned at her. "Great." He said. He turned to his trunk and pulled out his Quidditch jersey. "I know it's terribly cliché but you can wear this if you want." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks." Hermione said taking it from him.

"You can change in the bathroom over there." He told her pointing to yet another round door.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom five minutes later and found Cedric, sitting under the covers of his bed.

"Looks better on you than it does me." He said as she climbed on to the bed with him.

She blushed as he pulled the covers back for her and settled next to him. Cedric pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist, turned out the lights. He then laid down, found her hand in the dark and held it.

"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked her.

"Yes, Ced." She said squeezing his hand. "It's a relief not to have to do this alone."

"You're never alone. I'll always be here for you."

"I know." She whispered, praying with all her might that he would never have to break his promise.

"Sweet dreams." He told her quietly.

"You to." She said snuggling closer to him.

She fell asleep listening to his comforting breathing and his arms securely around her, hoping he'd protect her from the inevitable nightmare.


	12. Of Snowball Wars and Christmas Gifts

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Blarg.**

**AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed! As always it is greatly appreciated. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for anything! It took me ages but I hope it was worth it. I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are love!  
**

* * *

Hermione woke slowly. For a moment, she had no idea what was going on. She wasn't in her bed and she was sleeping on something with a heartbeat.

"Oh!" She said suddenly sitting up, remembering where she was and why. She had stayed with Cedric last night because she was trying to sleep without her potion. Hermione had been positive that her nightmare would resurface but to her delight, she slept soundly. She had slept better tonight than she ever had. Maybe…maybe the future was changing. Her nightmare seemed to have vanished. Perhaps Cedric wasn't going to die after all! Feeling overwhelming happy with the thought she looked down at Cedric peaceful face and smiled fondly.

"You're going to be okay. I promise." She whispered. "I'll protect you."

Hermione brushed some stubborn locks from his forehead as Cedric shifted in his sleep.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She said, gently shaking him. He groaned and rolled over, his back to her. Hermione laughed and swatted him. "Rise and shine!" She yelled.

Cedric woke with a snort and a start. He rolled over slowly to face her, scowling. "What?" He grumbled.

Hermione giggled and leaned down to kiss him. "It's the morning. Time to get up."

He groaned exasperated against her lips as she pulled away. "What time is it?"

"7:30." She told him happily. "And life is great!"

He groaned again and buried his head in his pillow. "Life shouldn't be so great this early in the morning, Granger." He said grumpily. "Try again in a few hours."

Hermione sighed. "Not a morning person are we?"

"Not at 7:30 I'm not."

"I didn't have my nightmare." She told him.

Cedric turned over to look up at her and smiled blearily. "That's good, Hermione. I'm glad."

"Oh so you can be glad this early in the morning?" She teased.

"Cute, Granger." He muttered trying in vain to suppress a yawn.

"Do you want me to let you go back to sleep?" She asked amused.

He sighed his dramatic sigh. "Well, I'm partially awake now. Might as well get up."

Hermione grinned mischievously, leaned down and gave him a slow lingering kiss. "That wake you up?" She asked pulling away.

"Mmm…" He said. "Just about."

She laughed again feeling ridiculously happy.

Cedric smiled at her. "What's got you in such high spirits?"

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just…glad you're here." She told him.

He looked at her confused. "Where else would I be at this unholy hour in the morning?"

"Honestly." She said rolling her eyes as he turned over as if to go back to sleep. "Up!" She commanded. "Come on, you said you'd give me back my books remember?" She told him hopping out of bed and opening the curtains to let the artificial sunlight stream into the room.

"Ugg, bloody hell, Granger. Too bright." He grumbled.

"I swear you are worse than Harry and Ron." She informed him going over to his still form on the bed. "You know I recently discovered how to make a fountain of water come out of my wand. Don't think I won't resort to using it."

He sighed, resigned. "The cruelness of it all. You really are evil you know that?" He asked her as he slowly forced himself out of bed.

"I know." She said brightly.

* * *

A few moments later they were changed (with a few colour adjustments to Hermione's clothes so no one would suspect anything) and Cedric was leading her through the many tunnels and out the concealed door behind the summery painting.

"So," Hermione said, "about my books."

Cedric shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, Hermione no can do."

"What?!" She demanded, stopping by the doors to the great hall. "Why not?!"

"Firstly," Cedric said placing his hand on the small of her back and gently pushing her into the Great Hall, "it's Christmas Eve."

"Not until tonight, it's not." She said plunking herself down at the Gryffindor table.

"Secondly," He went on, pretending her didn't hear her objection, "You've been working too hard lately. You need a break."

"I have a lot of work to do! I can't just put it off!"

"C,-"

"I think you mean thirdly, dear.' She said frostily.

"I was just testing you." He said smirking.

"Right."

"Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted?"

"About to tell me the third reason I can't do any work." Hermione said, clearly irritated.

"Ah right, well I don't really have a third reason but the first two justify my point."

Hermione glared at him. "Just one subject?"

"Hmm… I dunno, Granger. You might go overboard on it."

She huffed. "Honestly, Cedric just give me one stupid book!"

He sighed wearily, becoming suddenly serious. "Hermione, I know that you're school work is important to you. It's important to me as well. However, you go too far with it sometimes. You _need_ a break. You're working yourself into the ground with it all. I'm just worried about you."

She deflated instantly. "I…I guess you have a point. I've just taken on so much this year. I need all the time I can to work on it. But…I suppose a couple of days off might be kind of nice."

He grinned at her. "There! Was that so hard to admit?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm dead inside now thank-you very much."

He laughed loudly at that. "Okay, I'll give you one of your books back if that puts some life into your body."

"Can I have my Divination book back?" She asked instantly.

He looked slightly shocked. "Seriously? I thought you'd ask for potions or defence."

Hermione shook her head. "Nope. I would like the book on dreams back,"

"All right, Granger." He waved his wand and an ancient looking book titled, _Vue de mort : Les Vies Secrètes de Prophète de Mort _appeared _._ He stared at the name. "You know this is in French right?"

She grabbed the book out of his hands. "Your powers of deduction astound me." She said dryly. "I can read and speak fluent French." Hermione informed him.

"Really? You know, somehow I'm not surprised." He said smiling warmly at her.

"Yes, well, my parents thought it would be beneficial for me to be fluent in more than one language. French was the best choice since we have family in France."

He nodded. "Any other secrets in that massive brain of yours, Granger?" He teased, helping himself to some toast.

_If only you knew._ She thought.

Silence enveloped them for a few minutes until it was interrupted by a visit from the Headmaster himself.

"Good morning, Miss. Granger, Mr. Diggory." He said pleasantly.

"Good morning, sir!' Hermione said happily.

Cedric attempted to respond but all he got through his mouth full of toast was, "Grm orin ir"

"Honestly, Cedric!" Hermione said, swatting him. "You're just as bad as Ron!"

Cedric merely grinned, mouth still full and shrugged.

"Swallow before I make you! It's rude!"

Cedric swallowed hard and said, "You know, love, I'm starting to think I'm in an abusive relationship."

Hermione sighed exasperated. "Sorry, sir. Some people forget their manners so early in the morning it seems." She said glaring at Cedric as he set his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand so that he could look at her.

Dumbledore only laughed. "Oh my dear, do not let it worry you. I all ready know all about Mr. Diggory's humours antics from our prefect meetings. In fact he and I have had many conversations with our maws fully stuffed."

"Er…are you being serious?" She asked.

"Oh quite indeed, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore assured her. "If you like we could demonstrate for you."

"No!" Hermione said hastily. "That's okay. I'll take your word for it." She added as Cedric sniggered.

"It's encouraging to see relationships such as the two of you have outside your respective houses." Dumbledore joyvally. "Very encouraging, indeed."

Cedric looked over at the headmaster and said, "Thanks sir. Though to be honest, it was difficult at first."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked. "I'd be curious to know how so?"

"As would I." Hermione said icily. "What in the name of Merlin are you on about?"

"Well," Cedric said in a suffering voice. "There's the abuse. Must be the lion in her."

"Oh honestly there is no abu-" Hermione began.

"Then there's the whole Gryffindor bravery thing. It's quite hard to live up to, you know."

"Cedric you sound ridic-"

"Oh course there's the boldness as well. Very intimidating at first."

"Bold? Who's bold? Who have you been talking to?"

"And don't get me started on how Gryffindor's can smell fear. Don't even try to fake being brave. One stiff and you're done for."

"How do you come up with these things?" She demanded. "And Hufflepuff's aren't all that easy to get along either I'll have you know."

"We're loyal and just and kind. What's not to love?" Cedric asked grinning innocently.

"Has anyone told you how absolutely infuriating you are?"

"See what I mean?" He implored to a chuckling Dumbledore. "Boldness."

"Remind me again why I put up with you?" Hermione asked irritably.

Cedric laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "'Cause you like me so much." He told her, kissing her temple.

Hermione blushed furiously at his display of affection in front of the Headmaster.

"Sorry about him, Professor. I'm afraid there's no stopping him."

Dumbledore only laughed harder. "Again, no apology needed, my dear. I believe you two are a wonderful match."

"Thanks, sir. I think you're right." Cedric said.

"Me too." Hermione said smiling at Cedric as he locked eyes with hers.

"I hope others will be inspired by your relationship." Dumbledore said. "We need a little more house unity."

"I hope so as well." Hermione said.

"Well, it has indeed been a pleasure conversing with you both, but I must go track down Professor Trelawney. Apparently she's had an interesting vision concerning my brother and a transfigured cactus. Enjoy your day, and a Merry Christmas to both of you."

"Bye, Professor." Hermione said.

"Merry Christmas." Cedric added.

Once the Headmaster was gone, Hermione elbowed Cedric in the ribs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked, wincing.

"You are so full of it. Dumbledore must think you're insane."

Cedric shrugged. "Dumbledore's a little off his rocker himself. Besides _he _thought I was funny."

"Sometimes I think you should be locked up in St. Mungo's." She said shaking her head.

"You know I get that lot."

"I wonder why?" She asked dryly as they returned to their breakfast.

* * *

After they finished eating, they parted ways for a while. Cedric had a meeting with McGonagall about an important essay- "Oh so you can do school work?" she had demanded to which he smugly replied that yes, in fact, he could. In addition, she, Hermione, wanted to return her valuable dream book to her room.

When Hermione entered her deserted common room she sighed, not believing that Harry and Ron were still in bed. Vowing to wake them up later, she made her way up to her uninhabited dorm room, sat on her bed and examined the French text again. Unbeknownst to anyone this book could not be found in the Hogwarts library. Professor Lupin had discovered it in a bookstore in Knockturn Alley of all places. Lupin had been down there for reasons he kept from Hermione, when he stumbled across the direlect, unvisited store. Curious he went in, discovered a section on dreams, and was astounded to find this book.

_Vue de mort: Les Vies Secrètes de Prophète de Mort, _translated to Death Sight: The Secret Lives of Death Seers. So far, the book had done nothing to alleviate her fears. In fact, the entire contents of the book were rather disturbing. It was about the life of Nicole de Bourdeille a French witch from the fifteenth century. The book was a rough view on her life based on memoirs that she had left behind. Nicole was one of the first and only Death Seers to come forward and because of that many wizards had thought her mad. It wasn't until her prediction of the murder of one of the most prominent wizards in France came true did people believe the distraught woman. However, before this occurred Nicole had gone through many years with keeping her ability to herself. Her memoirs from this period of her life consisted of ugly thoughts of suicide and a horrible depression. These two things, fuelled by the grief she had felt from the deaths she had predicted and had failed to stop all resulted in her horrible death, as did one other event.

The author of the book, Nicole's daughter Simone had been there the moment of her mother's passing. Simone described her mother's death as the most traumatic night of her life. She had only been ten at the time and her mother had gone to bed early, complaining of a headache. A few hours later Simone had heard blood-curtailing screams come from her mother's room.

"I dashed to my mother's room," Simone had written, "to find my mother thrashing on the bed as if possessed. The screams coming from her mouth were unlike anything I have ever heard. The only word I could discern from her cries was my little brother's name, Antoine. My father and I did everything we could to calm her. After five minutes of chaos my mother's entire body seized and then was motionless. She was dead."

Hermione was horrified to discover that not a week later Nicole's son Antoine was brutally murder by a Muggle who saw him perform the unpredictable magic that only a four year old could conjure.

Snapping the book shut and throwing it under her bed, Hermione shook herself, trying to get the haunting images out of her head.

"Is that what happens to all of us?" She whispered to herself. "Do we all go insane?"

Another thought disturbed her. Nicole de Bourdeille had seen more than one death. Was she, Hermione, going to be plagued with these visions her whole life? Was there really nothing she could do to stop them? Moreover, since she didn't have her vision last night, did that mean something had changed? Did she do something, inadvertently, that had transformed the future?

She groaned and held her head in her hands as she tried to compose herself.

"_**The future doesn't matter, Hermione."**_ Her heart reminded her. "_**Only now. You can only live in the now."**_

Taking a deep breath she repeated the mantra aloud. "Only now, only now, only now. That's all that's important."

Standing up she changed into some fresh clothes and made her way down to the common room, intent on forgetting all the horrible information the book held.

"Maybe I could distract myself by waking Harry and Ron up as rudely as I can." She thought deviously, but to her intense surprise the boys were all ready stumbling around in the Common Room half-asleep.

"Good morning!" She called brightly.

Ron threw her a withering look. "It should be illegal for you to be so cheerful in the morning." He groused as he flopped down on the couch.

"It's almost 9:30 Ronald. I've been up for two hours all ready."

"Yeah, but you're obviously out of your tree, so that doesn't count." Ron grumbled as Hermione snorted.

"Are you guys really gonna argue this early in the day?" Harry asked, irritably.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at her boys and silently asked for the patience to deal with them.

"Let's get you two some breakfast. That ought to perk you both up."

"Mmm…food…" Ron sighed. "I always said you were a genius, Hermione." He told her, standing up with what seemed a tremendous effort.

"Sure, Ron. I'll assume that the fact you're only half awake is the reason you complemented me." She teased as the trio made their way out the portrait hole.

"Stand fast ye scurry naves and fight!" Roar Sir Cadogan, brandishing his sword wildly at them as his fat pony ambled slowly behind him. "Come noble steed! We have evil to conquer and maidens to save! We ride on to the most righteous of quests!" The pony merely blinked owlishly at him and proceeded to eat the grass beneath its stubby legs. "No time for nourishment!" The mad Knight cried as Harry, Ron and Hermione watched, transfixed at the bizarre scene before them. Sir Cadogan wobbled his way behind his poor beast and tried to push it into action. Unfortunately his sword was still clasped in his hand and ending up poking the "Noble Steed' in an extremely uncomfortable place. The pony's eyes widen enormously and he let an ear-splitting whinny. Before Sir Cadogan had even realized what had transpired his cantankerous steed had given him a terrific kick with his hind legs and sent the Knight sailing through three portraits and landing on Willard the Bewildered.

"I say!" Cried Willard. "What's the meaning of dropping on me in such a manner?!"

The trio hurried away, clutching their sides with laughter as Sir Cadogan stumbled into the next three portraits disturbing the occupants and waking up the rest of the pictures that hung in the hall.

"That Knight might be barmy and a pain in the arse, but he sure is entertaining." Ron declared, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

* * *

Still chuckling the three friends entered the Great Hall ten minutes later and saw that Dumbledore and Cedric were sitting at the Hufflepuff table, apparently having a conversation. As the trio approached the table they noticed that the two weren't talking normally. Their speech seemed to be hindered by something.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." Hermione muttered.

"Ermione!" Came Cedric muffled voice. He swallowed remarkably well for the amount of food that was in his mouth and spoke normally. "Professor Dumbledore and I were just talking about you."

"Indeed?" Hermione asked.

"Mneed, mneed." Mumbled Dumbledore as Harry and Ron sat at the table and began to eat as if nothing was amiss.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, heavenward. "I'll never understand the opposite sex." She muttered much to the amusement of Cedric and plopped down next to him.

"Az huh hezup oud ou Edric?" Ron asked, mouth bulging with eggs.

Without taking his eyes off Hermione, Cedric picked up the ketchup and passed it to Ron.

"How in the name of Merlin do you understand that?" Hermione demanded.

"It's a guy thing, Granger. It can't be explain." He told her as Harry, Ron and Dumbledore all nodded sagely.

"This and a number of other things make me very grateful that I'm female." Hermione said horrified as she watched Harry and Ron converse. Cedric sniggered at her disgusted face.

Dumbledore, who thankfully finished eating, laughed merrily and stood. "I'm sure, Miss. Granger that Mr. Diggory is also thankful that you are not male or else he'd have much explaining to do to his parents."

Hermione burst out laughing as Cedric's jaw dropped and he spluttered incredulously. Harry choked on his bacon and Ron merely looked confused.

"What's he talkin about?" Ron asked as Dumbledore strutted away, whistling Jingle Bells.

"He's implying that if I was a bloke then Ceddy here would most likely be homosexual." Hermione said smugly.

Ron still looked bemused. "What's wrong with bein gay? My cousin is."

Hermione chuckled. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with it. But I don't think you would want anyone questioning your sexuality unless…are you gay?"

The eggs that were in Ron's mouth flew out and sprayed Harry as Ron shouted, "NO I AM NOT GAY!" The few heads that were in the Great Hall looked over to their group and McGonagall called down from the head table. "Mr. Weasley, it is not necessary for you to proclaim your preferences to the entire Hall. Please keep your voice down."

Cedric and Hermione, meanwhile were trying in vain to suppress their mirth as Harry wiped eggs and ketchup off his glasses.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione!' Ron said. "You can't just ask a bloke something like that!"

"Sorry, Ron." Hermione said, between her giggles.

Once they had all calmed down and Harry and Ron had finished their breakfast Cedric suggested with enthusiasm that they should have a two in two snowball fight out on the grounds. Harry and Ron jumped at the idea and dragged a muttering Hermione up to the Tower to get their coats, hats and mitts.

The trio met Cedric outside 10 minutes later with Hermione still grumbling about immature boys.

"Okay, me and Granger against you two, how's that sound?" Cedric asked.

Harry and Ron nodded their agreement and the two teams spent the next few minutes making fortifications and ammunition.

"Don't worry, Granger." Cedric said. "It won't take too long to beat the trousers off them." He told her confidently. "It's only a two on two fight. Should be cake."

Half an hour later, they were in the middle of a snowball fight of epic proportions. Even though there were only a handful of students left for the holidays, all of which were participating in the snow war, many of the professors had joined. Even McGonagall had enlisted herself. She thankfully had joined Hermione and Cedric's team for she could transfigure some mean looking snowmen to chase and attack the other team.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. Snowballs and snow rockets and snow bludgers and snow everythings were flying over her head. She could hear the shrieks and laughter of those around her and she found herself revelling in everyone's enjoyment. One of the more hysterical moments was when Cedric discreetly made a snow-dog chase an extremely beleaguered Mrs. Norris who had come outside to investigate the loud noise. Hermione nearly fell over with laughter as the cat disappeared, with a yowl, under the snow-dog as it pounced on her.

Then, Flitch, who seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to his beloved cat, ran out onto the grounds with Snape hot on hid heels. Unfortunately for Flitch and Snape no one had noticed them stumble into the crossfire's and they were both pelted with an indescribable amount of snow until the two men were completely unrecognizable. It wasn't until, Snape who was seething with anger, blasted away his white cold prison with a spell and covered both teams with heaps of snow, did anyone even know that they were there.

"Congratulations Serveus!" Cried Dumbledore gleefully. "It seems you have beaten us all!

Snape who was speechless with shock and fury allowed Dumbledore to lead him inside the castle.

Filtch dug a spitting Mrs. Norris out of the snow and threatened everyone with detention, even the teachers, if the snow war continued.

"Not to worry, Argus." Dumbledore said from the entrance way. "It believe it's time for hot chocolate anyhow. Come everyone! Hot chocolate to be served in the Great Hall!"

Hermione, Cedric, Harry and Ron all staggered exhausted into the Great Hall , peeling off their wet coats.

"Bloody hell, that was epic!" Ron gasped, still out of breath as they all collapsed at the nearest table.

"To right it was." Cedric said, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. "Best snow ball fight ever."

"I can't believe that McGonagall even got into it." Harry said attempting to wipe the steam off his glasses.

"Here, Harry." Hermione said, taking his glasses from him. With a tap of her wand and a muttered spell the steam vanished.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Harry said grinning at her as McGonagall set four hovering hot chocolates at the table.

"Thanks, Professor." They said together.

"Amazing snowmen out there, Ma'am." Cedric told her grinning,

"Thank-you, Diggory." McGonagall said. "Though I dare say that dog of your was rather something itself." She gave them a rare smile and flicked her wand blasting them with warm air until they were all dry. "I won't say a word to Flitch, Mr. Diggory." As Cedric ginned sheepishly.

"To the best and most epic battle Hogwarts as ever seen!" Ron said raising his mug.

"Here, here!" They cried clanking the mugs together.

"May it be the first of many." Harry added.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly and Hermione found herself dreading sleep once again. Cedric seemed to sense this for when Harry and Ron bid them good night he said, "Want to bunk with me again tonight?"

Relieved, Hermione nodded and went up to the Tower to grab some clothes before meeting Cedric at the summer painting.

Repeating the same phrase with their hands over their hearts the painting moved and the couple entered the tunnels.

"I don't know how you can find your way here." Hermione said to Cedric once they were in his room.

He laughed. "Took me ages to stop getting lost." He told her.

Hermione once again, donned Cedric's Quidditch jersey and a pair of his boxers as she climbed in bed with him.

"Do you think this is strange?" She asked him after a few moments since snuggling close to him.

"Do I think what is strange, love?" He asked, flicking the lights out.

"That we're comfortable doing this. Sleeping in the same bed. We're not going too fast are we?"

He thought for a moment. "No…I think were just right. Don't you?"

"Yes." She said, sighing contentedly. "I do."

"Good night, love. Sweet dreams." He said kissing her temple.

"Night, Cedric." She said sleepily. "Merry Christmas Eve."

He chuckled. "Same to you."

* * *

Hours later, Hermione felt someone shaking her and telling her to wake up.

"Granger!" Cedric hissed. "Granger, wake up. You're dreaming."

"Huh?" She muttered. "Wha…what?" She asked blearily.

"You were talking in your sleep." Cedric told her in a tired voice, having apparently just woken up himself.

"I…I was?" She asked, sitting up. "But I wasn't having a nightmare. I just dreaming about that veil again."

Cedric yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah I could tell. You kept saying, 'Who's behind there? Just a little but further. I need to know.' Stuff like that."

Hermione sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay, love." He told her running a hand through his hair sleepily.

Hermione checked her watch and, seeing that it was past midnight she smiled. "Merry Christmas." She told him, kissing him soundly.

"Mmm…I think I like my present." He said kissing her again.

"This isn't your present." She sighed between kisses.

"No?" He said against her lips.

"Nope." She whispered. "Well maybe I can be part of your present."

"I can live with that." He murmured firmly planting his lips on hers.

Hermione sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck burrowing her hands in his hair as Cedric's own hands wandered under his Quidditch jersey to caress her back. Hermione gasped slightly at the sensations he was creating and pulled him closer as their tongues fought for dominance. Cedric suddenly pulled away and began kissing his way up her jaw, to her ear and down her neck.

Hermione groaned but knew they had to stop soon. "Cedric." She whispered.

"Mmm?" He murmured against her neck.

"We…we should stop…" She said unconvincingly as he found a sensitive spot on her neck and began to explore it. Cedric, abruptly came to his senses as Hermione involuntarily arched against him.

"Bloody hell." He groaned as he rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry, Granger. I just…"

She smiled at him. "It's okay. We both lost it there for a bit."

"No kidding." He muttered.

Hermione took a deep breath, gathering her senses. "Want your real present now?" She asked. "It's technically Christmas and I'm too wired to sleep now."

Cedric grinned at her. "Nice to know the kind of affect I have." He said winking at her.

"I could say the same." She said smirking in the direction of his nether region.

Clearing his throat embarrassed he pulled the sheet up to his waist.

Hermione only laughed and kissed his cheek before she rolled out of bed to get his present.

"Here." She said happily plunking his hefty gift on the bed.

"Bloody hell, what on earth is that?" He asked staring at the large bowl shaped object.

"Well, open it and I'll explain." She told him.

Cedric ripped open the gift with an enthusiasm that made Hermione laugh.

"Is this a pensive?" He asked, slightly incredulous.

"Sort of." She told him excitedly. "Since we've met I've noticed over and over again how much you like Muggle movies, right?"

He nodded. "Quite right."

"Well, it's impossible to watch them here because all the magic in the air affect Muggle technology and I'm guessing you don't have a T.V or V.C.R at home correct?"

"Again, you're right on the ball. I was only able to watch the few Muggle movies I've seen by going to the cinema."

"Well, now you can watch them whenever you like! With this!" She said happily placing her hand on the pensive. "I got a pensive my mail order and I asked Professor Lupin to help me modify it. He also taught me how to take memories out of my mind and put them in here. So, I took every movie I've ever seen and put those memories in the pensive. So now it's like you have a portable T.V and V.C.R. Lupin and I managed to modify the pensive so that you don't have to enter it to watch. You just have to tap it, say the name of the movie and it'll play above the bowl. It had surprisingly great picture quality too." She informed his stunned features. "Aren't you going to try it?" She demanded.

"How…Granger, this is unbelievable. How did you even come up with it?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno. Just one of those ideas that hit you out of nowhere. You like it…right?"

"Hermione, I love it." he told her firmly. "I just…wow." He said grinning. "No one has ever picked up on my love for Muggles movies. I'm just…shocked is all. Thanks, Hermione. I think this is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"I'm glad you like it." She said blushing. "Wanna see how it works?|

Cedric nodded quickly. "Absolutely."

Hermione tapped the rim of the pensive and said, "Star Wars episode 6 A New Hope." She said clearly.

Instantly an image popped up and the familiar music started playing around them.

"Merlin, that's unreal." Cedric said as the infamous yellow texts flowed up the makeshift screen. "It looks solid. Like we're actually watching it on a T.V or a movie screen. How did you do it?"

Hermione shrugged. "Lupin did a lot of the spell work. I never really asked him how he did it." She told him smiling as he stared transfixed at the inter-galactic battles taking place in front of him.

Cedric blinked and shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. "How do you stop it?" He asked.

"Just tap your want twice. If you only want to pause you tap it once."

Cedric tapped his want twice on the rim and the movie was sucked back down into the contents of the pensive.

"Wow…how do I follow that?" He asked chuckling nervously.

"Honestly, Cedric. It doesn't matter what you got for me. It's the thought that counts."

He smiled at her. "Okay." He leaned over and opened a drawer in his bedside table and pulled out a rectangular package.

"Merry Christmas." He said handing it to her.

Hermione carefully peeled off the wrappings to reveal an exquisite rosewood box.

"Your actual gift is inside the box." He teased gently as she continued to stare at the box.

Hermione glared playfully at him and opened the box and she couldn't stop the gasp she let out.

Inside the box was a beautiful necklace. The gold had be made into an image of a tree but instead of leaves on the branches there were different colour circular stones, five in total. One red, a light blue, a clear one, a green and the one that stood out the most was black.

"It's amazing, Cedric. Where…where did you find it?"

My Dad is friends with a bloke who owns an antique store in Hogsmeade." He told her.

Her eyes widened. "It's an antique?"

Cedric nodded. "It apparently dates back to Merlin's time." He explained. "Traven, the bloke who owns the store, who by the way is mental, said there's a lot of lore behind the necklace, or rather the stones that are inlaid in it. Supposedly each stone has seen the impossible so that makes them incredibly rare and powerful."

Hermione stared at the necklace trying to figure out whether or not Cedric was joking.

"It's even said that one of the stones came from beyond the veil."

"What?" She asked looking at him sharply.

He chuckled. "Thought you'd find that interesting, 'Beyond the Veil' is an old saying referring to the next world. The place where souls go when they die. The Veil is some kind of metaphor for the entrance to that world. But there are those who took the saying very literally. Some believed that there was such a veil and that Merlin himself discovered it, passed through it and brought back with a stone of unknown properties." He told her, his grin giving away the fact that the story was a load of tosh.

"And that stone is supposed to be one of these?" She asked gesturing at the necklace.

Cedric shrugged. "All I know, Granger is that it's been dated back to Merlin's time and that he might have had something to do with its creation. But like I said, the bloke who owns the antique shop is extremely eccentric. He makes Dumbledore look sane."

"I thought you said he was a friend of your father's?"

"My Dad's bought a few things off him and helped him out with a bad Flobberworm infestation a few years back. He gave this to me for a good price. I'm sure it's worth more than I paid, but Traven was very insistent."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked seeing the thoughtful look on his face.

"Well…it was strange. As soon as I walked into the shop he said that he had been expecting me. He knew who I was even though I haven't seen him since I was about five years old. He told me that he had exactly what I was looking for, said it was something I needed. He was quite adamant that it was specifically meant for the person I was giving it to." Cedric chuckled. "Traven's completely off his rocker though, so I don't really think much of it."

Hermione nodded though she was still uncertain if Traven's words should be taken so lightly. "It's beautiful." She said.

"That's why it was meant for you." Cedric said softly.

She flushed slightly at his comment. "Would you like to do the honours?" She asked, holding it out to him.

"I'd love to." He said, gently taking the necklace from her as she turned around so that her back was facing him.

Being much taller than her he easily draped the necklace around her neck as she pushed her hair out of his way. Cedric struggled for a brief moment, cursing whoever created such a small clasp, before he was successful.

Hermione turned to face him. "It suits you." He told her.

"Thank-you, Cedric." She said hugging him close. "It's perfect."

"Merry Christmas, love." He whispered into her hair. "Ready to go back to sleep?" He asked as they pulled away.

Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling very tired.

They slid back under the covers and Hermione curled next to Cedric, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

Hermione once again fell asleep but this time without they worries of nightmares and terror. As long as Cedric was there she was safe. Smiling at the thought she drifted away listening to the comforting beat of his heart.

* * *

**AN continued: WHEW!! That was a long one, eh? (Sorry that's the Canadian in me, lol) Anyway like I said this was a doozy of a chapter. For a small taste of whats to come (much, much, MUCH later on that is) the necklace Cedric gave to Hermione is going to play an important part, so don't forget about it! Also just out of curiosity, I have a bunch of music that helps me write this ship. Do any of you know any songs that suit Cedric and Hermione? The one i play a lot is One Moment More by Mindy Smith, (you can youtube it i believe) Anyway just wondering. Music is one of the things that inspires me the most. Happy Holidays to everyone. No matter what you believe I hope Holiday's fine you all in good spirts! **


	13. No Escape

**Disclaimer: Arr! ****As always this beautiful world o' wonders be nay me own!**

**AN: Arr me maties and welcome ter me new chapter! I hope ye land lubbers are ready 'cause she's startin ter get a wee bit dark! Haha, okay enough of the pirate speak. But you have to admit, talking like a pirate is a ton of fun. Anyways, as always a big thank you goes out to everyone to who reviewed. I appreciate all of your feedback. Ya'd be th' best bunch o'readers in all th' seven seas!! ARRR!! :P. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. An yas better review or I'll make yas walk th' plank and go down ter meet good ol' Davy Jones! ARR! Hahaa, but seriously reviews are love.**

* * *

It was the first night that all the students had returned to Hogwarts after the break and Hermione was laying her in own bed, listening to the soft snores of her roommates. Since the school was no longer devoid of the majority of its students, Hermione couldn't spend the night with Cedric like she had been doing for most of the holidays. Not having him there made her feel vulnerable. This, to her, was ridiculous. Since when does Hermione Granger need someone to protect her? She wasn't one of those damsel in distress type girls that seemed to roam the school in droves. No, she could do this…right?

Shaking herself she tired to get more comfortable as she cast a silencing charm around her bed, more out of habit than anything. Unfortunately, the events that took place on Christmas Day kept creeping up on her, making sleep impossible.

It had started out perfectly. She woke from a restful sleep, her nightmares completely absent and after she helped Cedric open his presents she lead him to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"_Why do I feel like I'm being lead to the lion's den?" Cedric asked as they approached Sir Cadogan portrait. _

_Hermione laughed and told the grumpy and extremely hung-over Knight the password._

"_Arr! Avast ye land lubbers!" Sir. Cadogan slurred groggily. "Stand an' fight ya horn swogglin' scurvy dogs!"_

"_Er…why is he talking like a pirate?" Cedric asked as they escaped harassment from the mental portrait, into the common room._

"_Apparently he was going to a big party being held by Percival the Perilous Pirate last night, you know the one by Professor Flitwick's classroom. I guess he liked the way pirates talk."_

"_I can't believe you have to put up with him." Cedric mumbled as he surveyed the Gryffindor common room. "Swanky." He said, ginning at her. "Very posh."_

_Hermione snorted as she led him up to Harry and Ron's dorm. "You know, it kind of scares that you know those words."_

_Cedric merely laughed and stopped in front of the door leading to the boy's room. "I don't hear anything. How can they not be up on Christmas Day?"_

_Hermione shook her head. "This is Harry and Ron we're talking about, love. They'd sleep through the apocalypse."_

"_Oh, but will they sleep through this?" He asked cheekily._

"_Sleep through wh-" Hermione never got the chance to finish her question before Cedric threw open the door and shouted at the top of his lungs, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" As he proceeded to make his wand fire off sparks and horribly loud popping noises. _

_Harry and Ron both fell out of bed, cursing, as they hit the floor tremendously. For the first minute they were only a tangle of sheets and vulgar language as they fought their way out of their cotton prisons._

"_What the bloody HELL was that for?!" Ron demanded furiously as Cedric and Hermione howled with laughter._

"_There are more polite ways to wake someone up, you know." Harry said coldly as he picked himself off the floor._

"_Couldn't resist, mate." Cedric said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "The way Granger here goes on about how much of a pain you two are when she's trying to wake you up, I just thought I'd help her this time around."_

"_Yeah, well, don't bother next time." Ron grumbled rubbing his backside as Hermione continued to giggle. "Hold on a minute!" Ron yelled again. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing in here? You're not a Gryffindor!"_

"_Again, well spotted, Weasley." Cedric said, sitting on Dean's empty bunk, pulling Hermione with him. "How you aren't at the top of your year I'll never know."_

"_Sarcasm's an ugly habit to get into, Diggory." Ron snapped as Harry began to open his gifts, ignoring the escalating argument._

"_Oh, honestly Ron. Give it a rest, would you? Just open your presents." Hermione gently scolded._

_Sending Cedric a glare, which Cedric responded to with a bright smile, Ron turned to his pile of presents grumbling about annoying Hufflepuffs._

_Suddenly, Harry gasped at something that he had just opened. "I don't…I don't believe it." He said hoarsely. _

_Ron went over to Harry and swore loudly. "It's a bloody Firebolt." _

"_What?" Cedric asked, immediately walking over. "Merlin's beard." He said, stunned, "That's incredible. Who sent it to you?" He asked as Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys behaviour._

_Harry and Ron tore through the wrappings. "There's no note." Harry said._

"_Blimey." Ron said. "Who'd spend that much on you?!"_

_As the Harry and Ron went through a list of possible senders, Cedric noticed Hermione staring worriedly at the broomstick._

"_Hermione?" He asked. "What is it?"_

"_I'm not sure…" She said thoughtfully. "I mean that's supposed to be a fairly good broom isn't it?"_

"_It's an international standard broom." Ron said exasperated when he heard her question. "It's the best there is."_

"_Then why is there no note? It doesn't make sense."_

"_I'm saying it was Dumbledore." Ron said confidently. "He didn't want anyone knowing he spent that kind of money on a student." He turned to gaze in rapture at the Firebolt. "Malfoy doesn't even have one!" Ron said delightedly. He then went on to laugh at the expression that would be on Malfoy's face when he saw Harry on the broom._

"_No one should ride that thing!" Hermione snapped. "It's not safe. Who knows who couldn't have sent it."_

"_She has a point." Cedric admitted reluctantly. _

_Ron scoffed. "You're only siding with her because she's your girlfriend."_

_Cedric rolled his eyes. "Just because Hermione is my girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to agree with her on everything. It just so happens that she's freakishly right most of the time." He said smiling at her._

_Hermione flushed slightly and said. "I'm just not comfortable with the way the broom was sent. It's not practical to send such an extravagant gift with no note."_

_Harry gazed sadly at the broom. _

"_Come off it, Hermione." Ron argued. "I'm telling you that there's nothing wrong with it. Who in their right mind would do anything to a bloody Firebolt? So, Harry," Ron said to him. "Can I have a go after you?"_

_Harry nodded. "Yeah…yeah sure. Whatever you want." He said in a dazed voice._

_Hermione opened her mouth to speak again when Cedric put a hand on her shoulder. "Leave it, Hermione." He said softly. He took her hand and led her out of the room. "Come on you still have your presents to open."_

"_But…but…you won't be able to come up with me." She said distractedly. "Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorms._

"_Don't worry, Granger. I know a spell that will take care of that."_

"_How did you learn that?" She demanded, incredulous, but at the smirk on his face she hastily said, "Never mind. I don't want to know."_

_

* * *

_

_After Hermione had finished opening her gifts , she and Cedric met Harry and Ron in the Common Room and made their way down to the Great Hall. Dinner was an enjoyable affair as Dumbledore decided they should all eat together at one table. The only downside to the feast was Trelawney having ten fits over the number of people at the table and gasping wildly as Cedric stood first to go to the bathroom half way through dinner._

"_Oh my dear boy!" She cried. "The first to rise from a table of 13 is sure to die!" She said in a wavering voice as ice flooded Hermione's stomach. _

_Cedric merely rolled his eyes and with a quick, "I'll be right back." and a peck on the cheek to Hermione he left._

"_It's just a freaky coincidence." She told herself. "That woman's just an old fraud."_

_Five minutes later Cedric returned looking quite terrified._

"_Mr. Diggory, whatever is the matter?" Dumbledore asked._

_Cedric put a hand over his heart and flopped into his seat next to Hermione. "It was awful, Professor. I was nearly killed!" He said dramatically as Trelawney gasped again. "There I was, in the bathroom, minding my own business when Moaning Myrtle popped out of my toilet and began making advances on me! I was so startled that I tripped over my trousers and smacked my head off the floor. Then she had the gall to say that if I died I could share her toilet." Cedric said, horrified as Hermione snorted. "I'm telling you, nothing says near death experience like when Moaning Myrtle hits on you."_

_The table erupted with laughter and Trelawney looked scandalized. _

"_Thank-you for that entertaining story, Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore said chuckling as McGonagall attempted to stifle her laughter at the look on the Divination teacher's face. _

_Professor Trelawney stood up and adopted a mystic all knowing face and said in a misty voice. "Mark my words young man." She said pointing to a grinning Cedric. "I have predicted your untimely death from the moment you walked into my classroom. It pains to say such things, but I'm afraid Mr. Diggory won't be with us for very long." _

"_That's quite enough, Sybil." McGonagall snapped. "You should not say such things. You're going much too far."_

_Trelawney only glared at McGonagall before she stomped away and slammed the door behind her._

_Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, well, Mr. Diggory I do hope you don't let what out dear old Divination professor says frighten you."_

_Cedric only grinned at him. "Absolutely not. If I snuffed it all the times she said I would I'd be a walking miracle."_

_Dumbledore smiled at him. "Very good then. Come everyone! Eat up!"_

"_Has she really been predicting your death?" Hermione asked worriedly as table erupted with talk again._

_Cedric snorted. "She hasn't predicted anything, Hermione. You know she's an old fraud. She does the same thing to Harry and to one person in each of her classes. No one's died yet. Don't worry about me."_

_Hard to do with dreams like hers._

_

* * *

_

The rest of the night went down hill from there. Hermione had gone to McGonagall and informed her about Harry's broom, after she told Cedric her Sirius Black theory. Cedric told her that McGonagall needed to know, since Harry and Ron weren't mature enough to get it through their thick skulls that the broom might be dangerous. (Cedric's words, not hers) McGonagall seemed to share her theory so she confiscated the Firebolt, much to the horror of Harry and Ron. Moreover, after a huge fight in the common room her best friends were no longer talking to her.

"Stupid, bloody boys." She muttered as she stared at her curtains. She sighed. She really needed to get some sleep so she'd be alert for her classes tomorrow. She prayed that her nightmare wouldn't return, but if it did she'd be ready. She had just finished reading another passage from the book Lupin had given her in which the Death Seer, Nicole, claimed she had learnt how to freeze her dreams so that she could walk around and determine what exactly was happening. Perhaps Hermione could discover a way to stop her nightmare from happening if she knew more about where the graveyard was and who the hunched figure was and where that terrible voice came from. Therefore, with that in mind, Hermione shut her eyes and concentrated on her breathing and relaxing individual parts of her body and she eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_She was back in the graveyard. The oh so familiar scene began to unfold again. Harry's face twisted in pain, Cedric looking scared yet determined as he shouted at the on coming figure, the bone chilling voice saying, "Kill the spare."_

_Her dream self closed her eyes and wished everything would stop and she waited for Harry's agonized cry of "Cedric!" But it never came. Curious she opened her eyes and saw that everything had frozen. The green light of the Killing Curse was inches away from Cedric's shocked face and Harry and the hunched figure were immobile. She had done it. _

_Feeling triumphant at her success, Hermione began to examine her surroundings more carefully. She decided to start with the cup off to her right. She bent to examine it. The words The Tri-Wizard Cup was emblazoned, proudly on the magnificent trophy. She had read about this tournament in Hogwarts a History. It hadn't been held in years because of the body count, she remembered horrified. Now feeling slightly sick, she made her way over to the hunched figure she hated so much. To her surprise he was a small man who had a very rat like appearance. His pasty skin and small watery eyes, matched his colourless balding hair. Shivering at his unappealing form she was distracted by something he was carrying in his arms._

"_Is he holding a baby?" She asked, aloud._

_With only one way of finding out she lifted the mangy cloth off the bundle's face and a scream stuck in her throat as she unveiled the monstrosity. Whatever it was certainly had the shape of a baby, but it was so disfigured and twisted that it would never been mistaken for one. Its skin was scaly looking and it had no hair, its arms and legs were so feeble they were transparent. Worst of all was its face. It was flat and snake-like and its eyes were blood red._

_Suddenly the thing moved its head and locked eyes with Hermione who was too horrified to move. _

" _You're too late, Mudblood." It said in a high cold voice as it grinned horribly. _

_Hermione screamed at everything flashed green._

_

* * *

_

She woke up screaming and sweaty, with her arms in front of her face as if shielding herself. Hermione gasped and panted as she tried to catch her breath. She was then aware of the bile rising in the throat and she dashed to the bathroom and proceeded to throw-up everything she had for dinner that night. She sat by the toilet, unbidden tears streaming down her sweat-covered face.

"Hermione?" Came Parvarti's voice from the door. "What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"Just…just not feeling good." Hermione said as her stomach lurched again.

"Do you want us to take you to the hospital wing?" She asked as a worried Lavender joined her.

Hermione shook her head. "No." She gasped. But the movement brought up another bout of nausea and she was sick again.

Parvarti sighed. "Come on, Lav. Help me with her."

Hermione protested weakly as Lavender and Parvarti gently pulled her to her feet and led her down the stairs to the common room.

"You're sick, Hermione. You need medicine." Lavender told her firmly as the existed the portrait hole.

"Oi! You! Stupid Knight!" Parvarti demanded loudly. "Wake up!"

Sir Cadogan jerked awake. "What pray tell is this? Three damsels out for a midnight stroll? How naughty of you!"

"Can it you basket case." Lavender snapped. "We have a mission for you. Go to the hospital wing and tell Madame Pomfrey we're bringing Hermione. It's of the utmost importance." She added flatly.

"Tis a mission I will do gladly, Milady!" Sir. Cadogan said with a bow before he sped off.

Lavender and Parvarti rolled their eyes. "If you feel like you have to be sick again, tell us okay?" Parvarti told Hermione.

Hermione nodded blearily as they made their way to the hospital wing.

Once they arrived the matron was bustling about and telling off Sir Cadogan for his annoying interference.

"Ah girls, there you are." She said as she led Hermione over to a bed. "Thank-you for brining Miss. Granger. But was it necessary to send that maniac along as well?"

Lavender and Parvarti just shrugged. "We just wanted you to know we were coming." Lavender said.

Madame Pomfrey said nothing and turned to Hermione. "Can you hear me dear?"

"Yes." Hermione said in a whisper. "I said I was fine. I really don't need o be here."

"I'll be the judge of that." The nurse said as she checked Hermione pulse. "You're heart is beating much too fast, my dear." She looked over to Hermione's roommates. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well," Parvarti started, "I was asleep when I heard Hermione running to the bathroom. I didn't wake up totally until I heard her throwing-up." She winced at the memory. "She was breathing heavily and she looked…well…terrified." She finished.

"Miss. Granger, this doesn't have anything to do with those nightmares you used to have does it? You told me you weren't having them anymore, even after you stopped talking the potion."

Hermione sighed, tiredly. "It came back. I've…I've been fighting with my best friends over something. It's stressing me out."

"Hmmm…I have a hard time believing the dream you described to me could do this to you." Madame Pomfrey said suspiciously.

"It was more vivid than usual." Hermione explained as her mind kick-started itself. "I can't explain my reaction to it. Plus, I wasn't feeling very well when went to bed in the first place." She lied, convincingly.

"Well, whatever the case may be Miss. Granger, these nightmares are getting out of hand. Perhaps you should talk to someone." She turned to Lavender and Parvarti. "You two may go back to bed. I need to speak with Miss. Granger alone."

"Will she be okay?" Lavender asked.

"She's tough and stubborn." The matron said dryly, showing the girls to the door. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Now," Madame Pomfrey said, once they girls had left. "Like I was saying, I think perhaps you should speak to someone about these dreams. I know an excellent therapist who deals with post traumatic stress-"

"You want me to talk to a shrink?" Hermione demanded, incredulous. "I'm not crazy! I don't need-"

"Just because one talks to a psychologist does not mean they are crazy, my dear." Madame Pomfrey said sternly. "It just means that you need to talk things through…work through your problems."

"I all ready have someone like that to talk to." Hermione informed her.

"You're boyfriend doesn't count, Miss. Granger." She sighed.

"I wasn't talking about Cedric. I…I was referring to Professor Lupin."

"Remus Lupin? You've been talking to him about your nightmares?"

"Yes." Hermione informed her. "He's been an amazing help to me. It's just been a while since I've spoken to him. He's been sick, you know." Giving Madame Pomfrey a knowing look.

The matron's eyes widen slightly. "You know about…?"

Hermione nodded. "I was facing a Boggart for him since I didn't get a chance to in class. I faced my worst fear and he faced his. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "They told me you were a smart one. I just never knew how smart." She sighed. "Very well, my dear, if you think Professor Lupin cam help you, then I agree. But if you feel it beginning to not work out I want you to come to me and I'll arrange for you to speak with a trained professional."

"Thank-you, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said relieved. "Can I go now?"

"Absolutely not!" She said, appalled at the suggestion. "You are to remain here tonight. I will give you something for your nausea and the potion to keep that nasty nightmare away." Madame Pomfrey said firmly as she bustled over to the cabinets.

After Hermione had consumed her medicine and bid Madame Pomfrey goodnight, she slipped unwillingly into sleep, worried that the potion might not be strong enough anymore and with the words from the disfigured body in her mind.

"_You're too, late Mudblood"_

* * *

**AN continued: Arr, but the poor lass is 'n trouble now! Th' seas be brewin up a terribl' storm. haha. I'm sorry but its just too much fun. Did you know that on facebook you can change the language to pirate? It's hysterical. Hope you all enjoyed a slightly darker chapter. ****And she`s only goin' t' get darker still. Arr! If you want to learn how to speak pirate i'm going to try to link a translation page on my profile. I'm not sure if it'll work but we shall see. May th' wind in yer sails neredie, ****yer swords neredull, and may ye live t' swashbuckle another tide! Arr!  
**


	14. Creature Connections

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**

**AN: Sorry again for the long periods between update. Holidays and work got in the way. But hooray! I finally got this chapter done. I took me AGES but I got it up just in time for my birthday! Which is today! WOOT! I'm 21 and legal in the States! Lord help you all :P. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And thanks a million to everyone who reviewed!  
**

* * *

Hermione woke slowly as if she were drifting through a faint haze that separated wakefulness and sleep. She was vaguely aware of two presences at her bedside, one was breathing softly and evenly obviously immersed in the world she was gradually emerging from. The other, she could sense, was sitting, very much awake, and watching her intently.

Hermione eventually opened her eyes and saw that the sleeping figure was Cedric. His arms were resting on the edge of her bed carefully cradling his head. The second person was Remus Lupin, who upon seeing her open her eyes, smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning, Miss. Granger." He said quietly so not to wake Cedric.

"And to you, Professor." Hermione said her voice heavy with sleep. "What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's only about 3:30 in the morning. You haven't been asleep for that long." He informed her.

Hermione yawned, stretched and sat up, careful to avoid Cedric's sleeping form.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, curious.

"Mr. Diggory and I were patrolling together tonight. We were just finishing the last of our rounds, which included walking through the hospital wing, when we discovered you. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey was close by or I believe Mr. Diggory would have caused quite a stir." Lupin said with a smile.

"She told you then," Hermione asked. "She told both of you what happened?"

Lupin nodded. "She have us the gist of it, yes." He told her as Hermione groaned. "And I must say that I was quite worried when she informed me it was all over a re-occurring dream that you have. About a Basilisk, she said."

Hermione sighed. "Well I can't exactly tell her my real dream." She whispered, glancing at Cedric to make sure that he was still asleep.

Lupin nodded, slowly. "No…I suppose you can't. However, you told me that you were no longer having them. Madame Pomfrey told me that even after you stopping taking the potion they remained unseen. What happened?"

"This is the first time I've had it in a while." She confessed. "I…I'm not sure why it's come back." She sniffed, holding back tears. "I thought it was over." Hermione whispered in a pained voice. "I thought, finally, that I didn't have to deal with…with this…horrible curse anymore." She said, angrily brushing the tears from her face.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but I don't believe that this is something that will just go away." Lupin told her gently.

"I know." She whispered heavily as she tenderly ran her fingers through Cedric's hair. "I'll find a way." Hermione said firmly._ "I __have_ to find a way. I can't loose him."

Lupin watched her sadly, as she stared down at Cedric. "You care very much for him, don't you?" He asked softly.

Hermione nodded and bit her lip, forcing her tears at bay.

"Madame Pomfrey also said that you informed her that you were speaking to me about these dreams and that you wish to continue to do so." He said, giving her a small smile.

"I hope you don't mind." Hermione said, suddenly worried that Lupin might not have wanted their "counselling" sessions broadcast. "She wanted me to speak to a professional. I panicked and couldn't think of anything else."

"Of course I don't mind." Lupin told her. "It's for the best, I think. Professor Snape was forever asking me why you and I seem to have a closer relationship than I do with the rest of my students. Now we have a valid reason."

Hermione nodded. "Thank-you, sir. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I just wish that everyone could look past what you are…all those laws at the Ministry against your kind are ridiculous. I hate that people treat you so terribly for something that's beyond your control."

Lupin gave her that look again. The one he had given her when she scoffed at the idea of not want his help because of his curse.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, my dear…it's just…when you speak like that you remind me so much of a very close friend that I used to have."

"Who?"

He hesitated a moment before saying; "Harry's mother, Lily. You remind me so much of her, Hermione. The way you are with Harry and Mr. Weasley, your intelligence, your loyalty and determination, and of course your compassion for everything living thing. It's astounding." He told her and Hermione thought she saw tears clouding his eyes. "Lily would have adored you, Hermione. She would have been so glad that Harry found you."

"You…you knew her that well?" Hermione asked.

Lupin nodded. "Yes…we were all quite close."

"You knew Harry's dad, too then?"

"I did."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly. "What about Peter Pettigrew? And Sirius Black?" She asked sharply.

Lupin chuckled without humour and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised at the fact you know that?" Hermione opened her mouth to explain but Lupin stopped her. "I don't want to know how you found out, Miss. Granger." He told her. "But, yes, I was friends with both of them…though it seems that I didn't know Sirius as well as I thought..."

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He smiled sadly. "So am I." He said quietly.

After a few moments of silence in which they both collected themselves, Lupin said, "Do you remember when I mentioned that my old Divination professor claimed to know a Death Seer?" He said in a hushed voice, not wanting to be over heard.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"I was able to get in touch with my old teacher and she still alleges this fact, so I asked her if she could get in contact with this person, I told her I was writing a book on the subject, and she said that she was going to try and track this person down."

Hermione's eyes widened. "A-another…Death Seer?" She asked quietly as Cedric stirred slightly beside her.

"Yes. I thought it might be best if you spoke with someone who has experienced what you have. Perhaps provide some insight; maybe even help you stop it. My teacher will be sending me an owl within the next few weeks; I'll let you know what she finds."

"Thank-you, Professor." Hermione said in a voice full of gratitude. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's my pleasure, Hermione." He said. "Now, before I go, Madame Pomfrey wishes for us to meet at least once a week to talk." He said in a louder voice as Cedric's eyes began to open groggily.

"Okay, sir. That would be wonderful. Is there anyway we can talk tonight? It's rather important." She said while Cedric groaned slightly as he gradually came out of sleep.

"That's perfectly acceptable. How about 7:30? Is that all right?"

"Yes, sir. That's fine." She said.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Diggory." Lupin said as Cedric sat up and stretched his cramped back.

He merely grunted in response and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "I'm afraid the poor thing isn't much of a morning person." Hermione told Lupin as Cedric shot her a withering look.

"Hmm…so it would seem." He looked hard at them both. "I won't ask how you know this, Miss. Granger, but I should caution you both on the rules of fraternization between the students here." He informed them as Hermione blushed furiously and Cedric looked sheepish.

"Yes, sir." They both mumbled.

Lupin chuckled. "I won't say anything." He assured them. "I'll give you two sometime alone, then. I shall see you in my office later on Miss. Granger. Enjoy your day, both of you."

"Bye, Professor." They coursed as he left the hospital wing.

"Nice, Ganger." Cedric mumbled.

Hermione bit her lip. "Sorry."

Cedric waved his hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter." He said yawning. "He must have thought is was obvious that you can't resist my charm and devastating good looks." He told her cheekily.

Hermione scoffed. "Honestly, you're so ridiculous sometimes." She said, but she couldn't stop the smile that crept up on her face.

He winked at her and then became serious. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "When I found you in here I was so worried."

"I'm _fine_, Cedric." She implored. "I am!" She said as he gave her a skeptical look.

"Hermione, you're in the hospital wing because a nightmare sent you into hysterics." He told her flatly.

"Hysterics is a complete over-exaggeration." Hermione said. "I was just upset. Besides, like I told Madame Pomfrey, I was feeling sick before I went to sleep. There's nothing to worry about."

"If this is because of what's going on with you, Potter and Weasley, Hermione I swear-" He started to say.

"This has nothing to do with them."

"If you just let me talk to them-"

"No!" Hermione said. "They're just being boys, Cedric, they need to figure out that they're being stupid on their own. I can't keep trying to force them to grow up."

"Granger, I think it would be for the best-"

"Forget it, Cedric. I'm not speaking to either one of them until they figure out how ridiculous they're being."

He sighed, frustrated. "You have to be the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

"Thank-you."

Cedric glared at her. "Hermione, be serious for a moment. You've got to stop and think about what you're doing to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything." She rebutted.

"Yes you are! For Merlin's sake, ever since you, Potter and Weasley started fighting, you've shut yourself out. You won't talk to them, you've barely been talking to me-"

"If I remember correctly, we've spent most of the time together during the holiday."

"In the library, Granger. And every time I tried to talk to you, you'd tell me to be quiet so you could focus on your work."

"That's the point of being in a library, Cedric" She snapped. "To work."

Cedric muttered something under his breath that sounded like a curse. "I didn't stay here most of the night to fight with you, Hermione. I stayed because I'm worried."

"And I've told you that you don't need to worry about me." She reminded him.

"Well, your so called friends don't seem to give a damn so who else is there to worry about you?" He asked, getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"Harry and Ron both care-"

"Then where the hell are they, Granger?" Cedric demanded angrily. "You're in the bloody hospital wing and where are they?"

"It's four in the morning, Cedric, I imagine that they're asleep." She told him, loftily.

"Don't make excuses for them, Hermione. They don't deserve it."

"They're my friends, Cedric." She told them in a softer voice. "Even when they're being stupid prats they'll always be my friends. The three of us have been through too much together to let something like this come between us. Nevertheless, those two can't rely on me for everything. Harry and Ron need to grow up and start making decisions on their own."

Cedric sighed defeatedly. "I'm not saying that I agree with you on this, because I don't. Potter and Weasley need a swift kick, if you ask me."

"So we agree to disagree then." She said.

"I have a better offer. I won't say anything to them for now. But if this time next week, things aren't resolved, it doesn't matter what I have to do. I'll make those two sods realize how thick they're acting."

Hermione gave him an annoyed look. "Fine." She said shortly.

"Fine." Cedric said in a tight voice.

They sat in a stony silence for a few moments.

"You should probably go back to sleep." Cedric said, finally.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not tired." She said, looking away from him.

"Of course you're not." Cedric muttered under his breath. "You might not feel tired, but you must be." He said in a normal voice, picking up the potion vial. "Just take some more of the dream potion and try-"

"Cedric just give it a rest! I don't need you to look after me!" Hermione snapped.

He stared at her coldly for a minute until, "Fine." He said, all but slamming the delicate bottle down on her bedside table. "Whatever you say, Granger. You don't need looking after? You don't need me? Fine. I'll go." He said standing up, in one swift motion and before Hermione could say anything he was walking stiffly towards the door.

Cedric paused at the entrance way for a moment and was about to say something before he shook his head and left the hospital wing, the door banging shut as he went.

* * *

It was lunchtime and instead of flocking to the Great Hall with the rest of her classmates, Hermione decided to take a walk on the frozen Hogwarts grounds. Her stupid fight with Cedric had left her shaken. She wasn't in the mood to sit in the crowded and noisy eating area, not that she had anyone to sit with anyway. Since her fight with Harry and Ron, she had taken to sitting with Cedric and his friends at the Hufflepuff table. Hermione liked his friends a great deal and they all seemed to accept her into their circle. However, thanks to that little tiff in the hospital wing, she didn't think that Cedric would want to see her just yet.

As Hermione walked along the edge of the forest, she silently berated herself. Why did she have to push Cedric away like that? He was only looking out for her. If he cared about her half as much as she did for him then of course he'd be worried about her. So why did she have to open her big mouth and say those foolish things?

"Because you're daft, that's why." She answered herself in a mutter. "Daft and stubborn."

Suddenly, Hermione heard a rustle of branches come from the near by forest. She paused and stared in the direction of the noise, but there were too many trees in the way. Overcome by her curiosity she quietly ventured into the thick mass of vegetation to get a closer look. The thing moved again and Hermione glimpsed the outline of what seemed to be a horse. It wasn't a centaur for she hadn't seen a man's torso…was it a Unicorn?

She pushed further into the forest until she stumbled into a near by clearing and discovered the creature.

It most assuredly wasn't a Unicorn.

It was a horse all right, but unlike any kind she had seen before. It was completely black and it had shining blank white eyes. Its body was skeletal and it had an odd, dragon-like appearance for a head. Long, leathery wings were folded against its torso but Hermione could tell they were extremely powerful and capable of lightening speed.

The creature stared at her and sniffed the air and then appeared to stiffen. Cautiously, it picked its way across the clearing towards her. Hermione was paralyzed as the animal came closer and closer. She couldn't move a muscle and when it finally stopped I front of her and she held absolutely still as it continued to sniff her.

It snorted as it finished its inspection of her and gently nudged her as if it expected her to pat it.

With a shaking hand she lifted her arm to warily touch the animal on its brow. As soon as her fingers came in contact with the creature's cold skin she felt something push her mind. Instantly she ripped her hand away, terrified. The creature whinnied in, what Hermione interpreted to be, a comforted nature. She looked into its shining eyes and found no ill will towards her. How she knew this she had no idea, but she again raised her arm and touched the beast. Again she felt something push on her mind but instead of recoiling she opened her mind to the pressure.

At once she heard a torrent of whispering voices rush through her head. There were so many that Hermione couldn't tell what they were saying. It was like standing in a huge crowd with everybody trying to talk to her at the same time. Hermione gasped and tore her hand away once more and stumbled back from the winged being.

For a few moments neither Hermione, nor the creature moved. She again peered into its eyes and found…sadness?…sympathy? Or maybe a combination of both. It nudged at her again and her hand automatically reached to pet it. This time, thankfully, nothing happened. Hermione continued to stroke its head and mane as it closed its eyes, clearly enjoying the attention.

"It seems you have made a new friend." A voice suddenly said from behind her.

Hermione whirled around to face whoever was speaking to her and the winged horse moved to stand protectively in front of her.

"Firenze?" She asked.

"Indeed, young one. It has been some time since you've come down here. It is good to see you again."

"Well…students aren't allowed in the forest. I shouldn't even be here now. I just caught a glimpse of this fellow here and curiosity got the better of me."

"As it does the best of us, Hermione." Firenze said walking towards her.

The creature snorted angrily, stomped its front hoof on the ground and flared its wings.

"It's okay." Hermione said, trying to sooth the irate beast. "He's a…friend. He won't hurt us." She told it as she rubbed its neck.

It calmed instantly at her touch but continued to stare intently at the Centaur.

Firenze smiled slightly. "Amazing…you have a very strong connection to this creature. They usually stay away from students who venture into the woods."

"What is he though? I don't think I've read about this kind of animal before."

"Your kind call them Thestrals." Firenze informed her. " They're extremely clever and have excellent direction. Hagrid looks after the herd that lives in this forest. He uses them to pull the carriages up to the school every year."

"What? There have never been anything pulling the carriages. I'm pretty sure I would have noticed them."

"Ah…yes…herein lies the problem these poor creatures face. Thestrals have always been, unfairly, considered omens of death." Hermione stiffened slightly. "Only those who have witnessed death can see them."

"But…" Hermione said confused. "I've never seen anyone die…only Cedric in my visions…" She stopped. "How can I see them if that's the only death I've ever seen. I mean, he's not actually d-dying. I'm just seeing something that might happen."

"Correction, young one. You are seeing something that will happen." He told her gently as she stared coldly at him. "Thestrals are creatures that are linked to death. You are a Death Seer. It is only logical to assume that you should be able to see them and feel a connection with them."

Hermione nodded. "Yes…it's very strange. I feel as if I know what he's thinking…or feeling…I don't know…but I do feel a connection with him. And when I first touched him I heard all this whispering. There were so many voices that I couldn't discern what they were saying though. Do you have any idea what happened?"

Firenze shook his head. "I'm afraid I have no explanation for that."

Hermione sighed. "More questions." She muttered as she glanced at her watch. "Merlin's beard!" She gasped as the Thestral started at her out burst. "I have to go." She said hurriedly to the bemused Centaur. "I'm late for class." She explained.

Firenze nodded. "Very well. If ever you wish to talk you may come find me. I know you feel as if I do not care about your predicament, young one, but I wish to help you in any way that I can."

"Thanks." She said. "I do appreciate your help…mostly." She added.

Hermione turned to the Thestral. "I have to go now, but I'll be back."

It nodded its head and gently brushed its nose across her face, before she dashed out of the clearing.

* * *

It was just after dinner and Hermione was holding up in the library until her meeting with Professor Lupin. She had, again, decided to forgo eating in the Great Hall with everyone else and had brought some food up with her. Usually Madame Pince would have been spitting acid upon seeing food in the library but she seemed to have turned a blind eye to Hermione bringing it up.

Hermione was currently pouring over a chapter from the Monster Book of Monsters about Thestrals but most of what was in there, Firenze all ready told her. She shut the book harder than she should have and the thing came to life biting and snapping its way across her table.

"Bugger!" Hermione cursed as she caught a few of her fingers in the book's jaws. She desperately began to search for the belt she had been using to keep it in check when a voice came from behind her.

"Looking for this?"

Hermione turned and found Cedric, smirking slightly, holding the dangling belt in his hands.

"Yes-ouch! Thanks." She said wincing as the book dropped onto the floor and her left foot.

"Here," Cedric said. "I've got it." He carefully made his way over to the monstrous things as it clamped its mouth onto Hermione's skirt and yanked her down onto the floor.

"Oh sod it all!" Hermione said, exasperated as she pulled off her shoe. "Get the bloody hell OFF me, you stupid thing!" She yelled as she whacked the book with her shoe.

The book made a whimpering noise and let go immediately. Cedric grabbed it hastily and fastened the belt around it as tight as it would go.

"You okay?" He asked as he help her to her feet.

"I'll live." Hermione said, grimly as she rubbed her backside. "Ugg, that's gonna bruise." She moaned and Cedric snorted rather rudely, in her opinion. "Oi! It's not funny!" She snapped at him as she gingerly sat on her chair.

"It's a little funny, Granger." He told her, as he too sat. She threw him a cold look and he sighed. "Here I came all the way up to this place with a peace offering," he pushed a plate of Treacle Tart that he had brought with him towards her. "I noticed you left before dessert." He said quietly.

"Thanks." She said softly taking the dessert.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Hermione slowly ate. Suddenly she pushed her half eaten dessert away, startling Cedric.

"Hermione what-"

"I'm sorry, Cedric." She said in a rush. "I was being stupid in the hospital wing. You were trying to help and I was acting like an idiot. I shouldn't have said what I did. I know you're angry, you have every right to be really and-"

"Granger, Granger!" Cedric said, over riding her voice. "It's all right. I'm not mad at you. I never was. I was just…frustrated that you kept pushing me away."

"I know." She said quietly. "It's just…I guess I'm not used to being taken care of. I mean, sure, at home I've got my Mum and Dad, but here…I've always been the one who looks after people. I'm the one that worries and fusses. It's the way it's always been. Being friends with Ron and Harry especially…I swear trying to keep that boy alive is a full time job." She joked, trying to lighten the mood, though her tears ruined the attempt.

Cedric nodded and smiled a little. "I can understand that, Hermione. But is it really such a terrible thing for someone to look out for you for a change?"

"No." She conceded. "It's not bad at all." She said sniffling. "So we're okay?" Hermione asked.

"We always were." Cedric said, giving her a huge smile. "Come here." He said gently as he opened his arms and as if pulled my a magnetic force Hermione sat down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I missed you." Hermione confessed shyly.

"Missed you too." He told her, kissing her temple.

"Did Madame Pomfrey ever figure out why the nightmare came back?" Cedric asked her after a moment's silence.

"She couldn't think of anything…I had a theory but…" Hermione trailed off.

"But what?" He asked. "Come on. Share your diagnosis Dr. Granger." He said teasingly.

"Well…I think…and for obvious I couldn't tell Madame Pomfrey, but I know the reason that I didn't have them during the holidays was because I stayed with you every night." Hermione admitted, cheeks inflaming. "You made me feel safe, I guess." She told him quietly.

Cedric held her tighter. "I'm glad I was helping in some way."

"You're always helping."

"Good to know." He then sighed dramatically. "It's too bad you couldn't tell Madame Pomfrey the truth."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked warily.

"Well then she just could have prescribed you a dose of Cedric." He as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Take as many times as needed, daily, but be careful not to overdose. Side effects include, increased heart rate, heavy breathing and fainting spells, for clearly evident reasons." He told her outrageously.

"What reasons are those then?" She asked innocently, pulling away from him to look at his mock-incredulous face.

"You really have to ask, Granger? It's my natural charm and outlandishly good looks that affect you so."

"A bit sure of yourself there, Diggory." Hermione said. "What makes you so sure you have that kind of affect on me?"

His only answer was to lean down and kiss her firmly on the lips.

Hermione responded immediately and her hands, of their own accord, tangled themselves in his thick windswept hair. His hands moved down to her waist as she shifted in his lap so that she was straddling him. Tongues became intertwined as they explored each other's mouths. Cedric let out an involuntary groan when Hermione shifted again and pulled her even closer. His hands crept under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her back and Hermione sighed into Cedric's mouth.

She loved feeling so close to him. The feel of his hands on her skin made everything melt away and the only thing that mattered in the world was her and Cedric. She felt as if they were lost in the waves of an ocean, as if they were drowning together. Hermione never wanted the kiss to end. She wanted to drown with him forever.

Suddenly his lips left hers and a for second she felt the loss until they descend and blazed a hot trail down her neck and then diverted their attention to her pulse point.

"Cedric." She gasped. "You're…going to…gi-give me… a m-mark there." She stuttered.

Hermione felt him grin into her neck.

"Payback for the one you gave me the other night." He whispered.

"You're terrible." But the moan she let out contradicted that statement.

As things between them became more heated, Hermione found herself tugging Cedric's Hufflepuff sweater over this head and un-tucking his white shirt from his pants so she could slip her hands underneath to do some exploring of her own.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Cedric groaned her hands traced paths across his muscled stomach.

She smiled smugly against his lips, which had finally made it back to her own.

They were kissing furiously again and Cedric's hands began to creep higher and higher, lightly dancing on her rib cage.

At the back of her mind Hermione suddenly registered that they were in the library and that anyone could catch them in their passionate embrace.

"Cedric." She said again. "Cedric. We're in the library."

"I was wondering what all these books were doing here." He mumbled into her neck.

Even though his breath against her skin was driving her crazy, Hermione knew that they had to stop.

"Library…students…"She said incoherently. "Madame Pince."

"Merlin's Beard. Now there's a name that can kill the mood." Cedric said as he kissed her softly one last time.

"Do you really want to get caught by her?"

Cedric shivered. "I think I'd have nightmares for the rest of my life. I'd be traumatized beyond any help."

Hermione giggled at his horrified face and moved in his lap so she was in her previous position and wiggled to get more comfortable.

"Granger." Cedric said in a strangled voice. "If you don't stop moving like that I won't be held responsible for my actions."

She blushed a little and stifled another giggle. "Sorry." She said settling down.

"So should I put you down for a prescription Cedric, then?" He asked her cheekily.

"Oh most definitely." She told him. "I'm all ready addicted so you should give a life time supply." Hermione said, dreamily.

"I think that can be arranged." He said resting his cheek on top of his head as Hermione yawned widely. "Did you get anymore sleep this morning?" He asked now, concerned.

Hermione shook her head. "No…I was a bit preoccupied. But it's okay, Madame Pomfrey is prescribing me that sleeping potion now. She said in controlled doses it should be fine. But I much prefer your medical expertise." She said teasingly.

Cedric smiled but said, "I wish you didn't have to take the potion at all."

"So do I." She said softly. "But I'll figure things out. Everything is going to be all right. I promise." Hermione said firmly, knowing the full meaning of her words, even though Cedric did not.

Cedric nodded. "Okay, Hermione. I believe in you."

However, as Hermione rested he head against his chest and listened to his reassuring heartbeat, she wasn't positive she believed in herself.

* * *

**AN: Another lengthy chap completed! Yay! I'm not very good at writing intimate scenes like that so I hope you didn't suffer through that part too too much, lol. Reviews are love! (And wonderful birthday presents cough-hint-cough, sorry had something stuck in my throat) **


	15. The Prediction

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep saying that it's not mine?**

**AN: A million apologies oh great readers! I'm so bloody sorry that it has yet again taken me so long to update. But my cousin just had a little baby boy and I've been over at her place helping as much as I can. (Her husband in a paramedic and is finding it hard to get time off because they're severely short staffed) But I don't mind because little Benn is so so so so so cute. So cute that I'm dedicating this chapter to him. Another reason it's been a while is because this chapter took me FOREVER to write. I don't know why and I'm still not 100 percent happy with it, but I had to update. I hope it's all to your liking. I've had to speed things up because I want third year out of the way so I can get into summer, the world cup and the most dreaded fourth year. Dun dun duuuuh. Will Cedric survive? I don't know. Well, I do know actually, lol. I knew even before I started to really write this story what his fate would be. But you do you guys think? Do you want him to live or die? Let me know! (Though I think I all ready know the answer) Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry about the long note!**

**

* * *

  
**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months as the rest of Hermione's third year flew by. It was hard to believe that today had been the last day of exams and soon they'd all be departing their beloved school.

Hermione was currently waiting outside the Great Hall for Cedric to finish writing his last O.W.L, before the two of them would go collect Harry and Ron from their last exam in Divination. As she waited she reminisced over the past months. From Gryffindor finally winning the Quidditch Cup, to making amends with Harry and then Ron after the debacle with Scabbers, Buckbeak's on going trial and another attempt at getting to Harry by Sirius Black, the last months of her third year had been anything but quiet. Thankfully, her nightmare no longer troubled her thanks to the potion prescribed by Madame Pomfrey, so her sleep was no longer fitful. Between that and the help from Lupin, Hermione seemed to have lulled herself into a somewhat peaceful state of mind, sincerely believing that Cedric would never die in that graveyard.

During one of her talks with Lupin she described the rat-like man in great detail and for some reason, Lupin became extremely interested in him. The professor hid his concern for the identity of the man fairly well, but Hermione could tell that Lupin was worried about him. She on the other hand wanted to know more about the creature in the ratman's arms. When she told Lupin about the deformed baby he appeared alarmed before he masked it with a calm curious face, claiming he had no idea what it could be. Hermione hadn't pressed him for his opinions, but she decided that she would tonight.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the doors to the Great Hall opened and the exuberant fifth and seventh years filed out cheering and shouting to each other causing her head to pound from the noise. After much difficulty she saw Cedric extract himself from the crowd and make his way over to her.

"How did it-" She started to ask before Cedric planted a huge, enthusiastic kiss on her lips.

"Done!" He shouted when he pulled away from a breathless Hermione.

"I take it you're happy then." Hermione said while she noticed an extremely irate Cho Chang glare at her.

"Beyond happy, love." Cedric said wrapping an arm around her waist as they began their journey to the 7th floor. "I think this calls for celebration."

"And how exactly are we going to celebrate?" She asked, trying to ignore Cho's angry stare and her annoying headache.

"Oh I can think of a few things." He whispered suggestively in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Really, Cedric." Hermione said. "You need to learn how to behave yourself."

Cedric laughed. "Says the girl who stormed out of her Divination class and slapped a Slytherin."

Hermione scowled at him. "That was a long time coming and Malfoy deserved that smack." She informed him. "Why does Cho Chang keep on mentally decapitating me?" She asked suddenly.

Cedric stopped walking to stare down at her. "What?"

"Cho Chang? Fourth year Ravenclaw? Seeker? Surely you've heard of her?"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "I know who she is, Granger, but what do you mean by mentally decapitating you?" He asked, resuming their pace.

"She's always glaring at me like she hates me or something." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I don't know why-" She stopped at Cedric's uncomfortable look. "Oooh…" She said, understanding. "She likes you, doesn't she?"

Cedric cleared his throat awkwardly. "Erm…maybe…?"

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh at discomfort. "Oh really? Should I be worried?"

Cedric's eyes widened. "Merlin's Beard no! You know you're the only girl for me, Granger." He told her ducking down to kiss her cheek.

She smiled up at him. "Well, just as long as Cho doesn't really try to decapitate me…" Hermione said with amusement.

Cedric snorted. "As if she could get within two feet of you before you hexed her into next week. You're rather terrifying when you're angry."

Hermione smirked. "Hmm…well there is a new toenail hex I've been wanting to try out…Maybe she should try something…what do you think Cho would look like with 6 foot toenails?"

Cedric grimaced. "Not a very pretty picture you're painting here, Hermione." He said as they neared the Gryffindor portrait hole.

She laughed. "I'll just try it out on Malfoy sometime. He'd deserve it."

He grinned at her. "Too true, he would." Cedric chuckled before he twirled her and began to waltz with her right in the middle of the hallway.

"Er…Cedric?" Hermione asked, uncertainly. "What are you doing?"

"It's called dancing, dearest." He told her with another twirl.

"Well, yes, I'm aware of that. But why are we dancing in the middle of the corridor…with everyone staring at us?" She asked, as Percy Weasley looked at them questioningly.

"Because I feel like celebrating and what, logically, better way to do just that then to dance?"

"Have you been watching Star Trek a lot lately? You sound like a Vulcan."

He grinned down at her. "Thanks again for adding that show to the pensive you got me. It's brilliant."

"My Cedric. The trekkie. I'm so proud." Hermione teased, before she shrieked as he dipped her low to the ground. "Don't do that!" She said when Cedric brought them back up. Her head gave another throb and she bit back a groan.

He only laughed as twirled her again as Lavender and Parvarti passed them giggling before they entered the portrait hole.

"Do I even want to know?" Came Ron's sullen voice from behind them.

They stopped dancing to turn around and see Ron's gloomy face.

"We're just celebrating." Cedric said happily. "Though that dark cloud over your head is kind of putting a damper in things." He told Ron. "Divination exam not go well?"

Ron shook his head. "Complete bullocks." He muttered. "Didn't see a thing. Had make something up about my brother Charlie getting eaten by a dragon."

"Ron! That's terrible!" Hermione chastised while Cedric snorted with amusement.

"It's tragic, Hermione. Trelawney eats rubbish like that up. Don't think she believed me though." Ron admitted. "And on my way down I got this." He said holding up a letter. "It's from Hagrid." He told them passing it to Hermione.

She took the badly labelled envelope from Ron. "It doesn't look good." Cedric mumbled.

"Come on. We can open it in the common room." Hermione said.

"Do you think it's safe for me in there?" Cedric asked with a smirk as the Fat Lady let them in with a glowing smile.

"It's the last day of exams. No one will notice." Hermione said as they sat in an unoccupied corner of the room.

"Are you going to open it?" Ron asked as Hermione continued to stare at the envelope.

"I can't." She said. "I'm too afraid of what it will say."

"Here." Cedric said, gently prising it from her shaking hands. "I'll open it."

"Thanks." Hermione said softly, unconsciously rubbing her temples. Her headache seemed to be getting worse with every passing minute. She was only half aware of Cedric reading the letter out loud and of Ron's outrage at loosing the appeal. Her vision was clouding and she felt herself being pulled into a dark corner of her mind. She barely registered Cedric and Ron asking her what was wrong before she was lost to the darkness…

* * *

This was un-bloody-believable. Thought Ron Weasley as he listened to Diggory read Hagrid's letter out loud. How could they have lost the appeal? After all the work they had done looking up dates and writing every fact about Hippogriffs known to Wizard kind, how could the Ministry just ignore it all?!

"I can't believe it!" Ron finally shouted. "This is bullocks!"

Diggory sighed. "I know, mate. But the execution is going ahead. Tonight at sunset."

"There has to be something we can do!" He said. "We can go see Hagrid and-"

"Hagrid said he doesn't want us down there." Diggory told him distractedly. "You okay, Hermione?" He asked turning to her.

Ron saw Hermione nod vaguely before Diggory looked back at him. "Besides, it's happening after hours. How are we supposed to get down there?"

Ron was about to answer when Hermione's voice interrupted him.

"_It will happen tonight…"_

"What was that, love?" Diggory asked averting his attention to her.

Ron also looked over at his female friend to notice her chin was resting on her chest. He was about to ask her if she as okay when her head snapped up and her eyes flew open to reveal them to be clouded over. Her once golden brown eyes were not completely white and before he or Diggory could say a word, Hermione began to recite in a deep scratchy voice:

"_It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..._"

Hermione's eyes suddenly rolled up inside her head and she sagged lifeless into her chair.

"Bloody hell." Was the only thing he could think of saying as Diggory rushed forward and caught Hermione before she slipped out of her seat...

* * *

_Hermione watched as images flashed through her mind at an alarming rate. She saw a cold cave in a dark forest with a pair of glowing red eyes hidden, alone in its depth. Another flash, she felt years of imprisonment in a small body and fear and frustration from being tapped for so long. Another flash, she saw a rat turning it a man. Another flash of the moon and the Whomping Willow and a brief glimpse of a rat tail escaping into the night. Another flash, she was back in the dark cave and the red eyes were smiling evilly at her and a terrified was voice saying, "M-my master…I h-have found you a-at last!" The last thing she heard was a high cold laugh before darkness swarmed her vision again…_

Hermione gasped and her eyes flew open to see Ron gaping at her and Cedric kneeling in front of her frantically asking her if she was all right.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked trying to ignore Ron's astonished look.

"You…you…just…and Merlin's Beard." Ron stammered, unable to speak.

Hermione looked down at Cedric who appeared much more calm than the red head.

"Hermione…you just made a prediction." Cedric told her.

"What?!" Hermione gasped. "A-a prediction? How? What was it about?"

"You said that the Dark Lord was going to rise again. And something about a chained servant setting out tonight to return to him." Cedric said in a stunned voice. "Hermione… has this ever happened before?"

"No…"She said. "No, never." It wasn't even a lie. Not really. Yes, she had, had made a prediction before but that's because she's a Death Seer. This vision was something else entirely. This vision was something a normal Seer would predict. Hermione had no idea how she could have seen something like this. _Just when life was getting back to normal._ She thought bitterly.

Hermione noticed Ron about to say something when Harry suddenly burst into the Common Room out of breath.

"Trelawney!" He gasped when he reached them. "She…she just predicted Voldemort's return!" He told the worried trio. "Why…why don't you guys look shocked?" He asked them when they didn't react to his news.

"Because we've all ready heard something similar." Ron said turning towards Hermione.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked.

"I…"Hermione said. "I said the same thing." She confessed to a confused Harry.

"You made a prediction?" He asked, completely floored.

"Yes." She answered simply. "And before you ask no, I don't know how it's possible but we have other things to worry about at the moment. We lost Buckbeak's appeal. The execution is happening at sun set. We've got to go se Hagrid." She said as the common room began to clear as the students made their way down to dinner.

"How?" Cedric said. "You three can't be out after hours. I'm patrolling tonight so I might be able to get away with it, but you lot could get caught."

"Harry." Hermione said, desperately trying to find a solution. "Where did you say the Invisibility Cloak was?"

"It's behind that statue of the One-eyed Witch but Snape said-"

But Hermione didn't wait for him to finish. Snape may have threatened Harry with detention if he was caught there but not her. She didn't know why but something was telling her that she had to get down to see Hagrid tonight. Her instincts were screaming at her to find a way. She was also starting to remember what she saw in her prediction. The rat that had turned into a man…she was sure it looked like Scabbers. And the man himself was the same one from her graveyard vision.

She was now at the one-eyed witch. She tapped it and muttered the password that Harry had told hermonths before. Hermione slid inside and found the Cloak instantly. She grabbed it and dashed back to the common room as fast as she could.

Harry, Ron and Cedric had barely moved from their stunned positions since she left.

"Stop gaping like a bunch of fish and come on!" She demanded. "Hagrid is going to need us."

The three boys shook themselves and Harry and Ron joined her under the Cloak as Cedric opened the portrait hole for them.

"Walk faster, Cedric!" Hermione hissed from under the Cloak as they made their way down the many staircases.

Cedric rolled his eyes as he quickened his pace. "Bloody demanding." He muttered, jokingly. "You know, its really quite awkward being the only one visible." He told them.

"You realize it looks like you're talking to yourself?" Ron said smugly as Harry snickered.

Hermione sighed. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

Ten minutes later Cedric was knocking on Hagrid's door and they could hear Fang's booming barks from inside.

Hagrid opened the door and seemed surprised to see Cedric there.

"Cedric? What are yeh doin 'ere?" He asked as he stepped back to let him in.

"Oh I'm just escorting some trouble makers." Cedric said as Harry pulled the Cloak off himself, Ron and Hermione.

"I told yeh lot not ter come down!" Hagrid said.

"We had to, Hagrid." Hermione said. "We can't let you do this alone." She said sadly as she took in Hagrid's desperate appearance. Even though he was no longer crying it was easy to tell how upset Hagrid was. He was shaking and he was looking anxiously around his cabin as if he was hoping all the worlds questions could be answered there. He looked lost and broken and Hermione almost wished he would cry.

"Er…how about some tea?" Ron asked in a shout.

The other four occupants looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"That's what Mum does when people are upset." Ron shrugged. "She makes tea."

Hagrid nodded absently and picked up a teapot. But he was shaking so much that he dropped it and it smashed to the floor.

"I've got it, Hagrid." Hermione said. "You just sit there." She told him leading him over to his kitchen table.

"There must be something we can do." Harry said, as Hermione put water in the new teapot she found.

"Yeah, maybe Dumbledore-" Ron started.

Hagrid interrupted him saying that Dumbledore had done enough. He was even coming down to be with him while it happened. "Great man, Dumbledore." Hagrid said.

"Where is Buckbeak?" Cedric asked softly.

"Out-outside. I wan' him ter enjoy the fresh air. 'E deserves tha' much." Hagrid said in a throaty voice.

Hermione sniffed trying to hold back her tears as she looked around for a milk jug. As if sensing her distress Cedric got up and went over to her where she was searching through the cupboards.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her back.

Hermione nodded. "Yes…but it's so unfair!" She said angrily. "He hasn't done anything wrong." She said, tears leaking out if her eyes.

"I know, love." Cedric said, hugging her close. "I wish there was something that could be done, but I can't think of anything. If we just set him free, Hagrid will get in trouble. Sometimes…sometimes things happen for a reason and there's nothing we can do but accept it. I know that's hard to do, but that's life, right?" He asked, pulling away so he could cup one of her cheeks. "All we can do is support Hagrid through this. He's going to need his friends now." He said softly, brushing away her tears. "And you know I'll always be here for you." He promised, gently kissing her forehead.

"I know." She whispered. "Thank-you." Hermione said giving him a quick kiss before resuming her search for the milk jug.

"Looking for this?" Cedric asked, reaching for a top shelf and handing it to her.

"Finally." She said. "I knew having a tall bloke around would come in handy."

"Oh, so is that the only reason you keep me around?" Cedric demanded as they made their way back to where Harry, Ron and Hagrid were sitting.

"That, and you're cute." She said, smiling.

"Honestly." Cedric teased. "She only likes me for my looks." He said as he plopped himself next to an amused Hagrid.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Cedric's expression, but it soon turned into a gasp as she saw what was all ready in the milk jug. "Oh my God, I don't believe it! Ron! It's Scabbers!"

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione tipped the jug over onto the table and Scabbers came skittering out.

"Scabbers!" Ron said happily as he picked up the struggling rat.

"He doesn't look too good." Harry commented.

Indeed, Scabbers did look much worse for wear. He was extremely skinny and he had numerous bald patches all over his body.

"There comin'" Hagrid said suddenly, looking out his window. "Yeh've got ter go now!" He said shooing them out the back door.

Even as Hermione threw the invisibility cloak around herself, Harry and Ron her two friends were desperately saying,

"We can't, Hagrid!"

"There had to be a way-"

"Go!" Hagrid yelled. "I won' have yeh gettin into trouble!"

So with no other option they snuck out the back and sullenly made their way back to the castle.

"Stop squirming, Scabbers!" Ron hissed as he tried to hold the terrified rat.

"Shh!" Hermione said. "Be quiet!"

"Tell. That. To. Scabbers." Ron grunted.

Behind them they could hear the mumbling for voice as Buckbeak's execution drew nearer.

"Please, Ron" Hermione begged. "I can't stand it."

"Would you lot keep it down?" Cedric demanded.

It was at that moment they heard the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Hermione stopped dead. "I can't believe it." She whispered as they heard Hagrid's distinct howl.

Harry began to unconsciously turn around.

"No, Harry!" Hermione said, snapping herself out of it. "We'll just get Hagrid in trouble too!"

"Ouch!" Ron cried, suddenly. "Scabbers just bloody bit me. Hey! Get out of here you damn cat!" He spat. For Crookshanks had appeared out of nowhere and was advancing on them causing Scabbers to wiggle even more. "Scabbers, no!" Ron yelled as Scabbers finally freed himself. "Come back here you stupid rat!" Ron said as he flung the Cloak off himself.

"Weasley!" Cedric said, frustrated. "Get back under the Cloak!"

But Ron ignored him and took off after Scabbers into the dark.

Yanking the Cloak off Harry started after his friend with Hermione and Cedric in hot pursuit.

When they came up on the Whomping Willow they watched Ron dive for Scabbers with a triumphant cry. "Got ya! Get away you bloody cat!" He said kicking at Crookshanks.

"Ron! Get back under the Cloak! Dumbledore, the Minister. They'll be here any minute!" Hermione hissed.

But Ron wasn't paying attention to them. Instead he pointed over their shoulder, wirth a terrified expression, at great black dog pounding towards them. Before they could get their wands out the beast had leaped over them and was baring down on Ron.

"Ron! No!" Harry yelled as the brute grabbed Ron by the pant leg and began dragging him towards the Whomping Willow.

Harry managed to dash forward and grab the dog by its fur and attempt to pull it away from Ron but he was it out of nowhere and flung onto his back.

For a minute Harry was surrounded by angry lashing branches unable to find a way out. In the confusion, Cedric managed to grab Harry and pull him away from the trees flailing branches over to where Hermione was nursing a bloody shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Harry demanded.

"We've got to go for help!" Hermione said.

"There's no time! We can't just leave Ron with that thing." Harry yelled.

"We can't go near that tree." Cedric said inspecting his own cut which was bleeding quite profusely from his abdomen. He pressed down on it with a wince. "That thing'll kill us if we go near it."

"Then what-" But before Harry could finish, Crookshanks dashed forward through the manic branches and touched a knot at the base of the tree. It stopped instantly.

"How in the name of Merlin?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen him with that dog." Harry said. "Come on." He told them ducking down into the tunnel.

Cedric and Hermione exchanged a look. "We have to help Ron." Hermione said.

The Hufflepuff sighed. "I know. But why do I feel we're going to regret this someday?" He asked as they followed Harry into the gloom.

* * *

_Reviews are love!! :D_


End file.
